Extinction Agenda
by Darth Muad-dib
Summary: The Xiaolin Monks head off to find the latest Shen Gong Wu, but during the fight with Jack, Kimiko makes an interesting discovery. What is the importance of her discovery? What is the connection with Dashi? And why are their enemies so interested?
1. The Tablet and The Man With a Ponytail

Disclaimer;

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for the master of malcontent, the viceroy of villainy, Darth Maud-dib. Yes folk's he's back, he's bad, he still doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but he did not create it. Yes it's been sometime since our heroic despot crammed a cat down the barrel of a cannon and blasted the flaming feline into a pile of landmines. So sit back a ruminate while he lays another sweet story on you filled with thrill's, frill's, and plenty of gratuitous cat related explosions."

A/N

It would be greatly appreciated if you good folks would kindly leave a critique of my story. Whether you loved it or hated it, let me know what you think. Also I will update the story/ chapters after every 2-3 reviews, so the more you review the faster I update.

**Dramatis Personae**

Alexander Argos (Fallen Dragon of Lightning)

Ayane Von Deprave (Fallen Dragon of Fauna)

Bob Peterson (Fallen Dragon of Metal)

Chase Young (Heylin warrior)

Clay bailey (Xiaolin Dragon of Earth)

Dai Gui (herald to the destroyer)

Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Dragon of Fire)

Master Fung (Xiaolin Monk)

Master Monk Guan (Xiaolin Monk)

Omi (Xiaolin Dragon of Water)

Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Dragon of Wind)

Rin Anor (Heylin sorceress)

Wuya (Heylin witch)

**Extinction Agenda**

Chapter one

**The Tablet and the Man with the Ponytail**

By Darth Maud-dib

Warm light filtered through the halls of the Xiaolin temple giving the ancient structure a comforting, peaceful look. The wooden floors reflected the afternoon sun light brightly, mainly due to the hours spent polishing them by four young monks whose mental discipline had been found lacking by their senior instructor. The smell of Pledge and Windex still lingered in the corridors from the vigorous cleaning the windows and statues had received from the two would be food fighters. The halls were fairly quiet which usually meant everyone was out in the courtyard, or someone was up to trouble.

Rounding a corner, Kimiko purposefully strode through the hallways with her body moving on automatic. Pushing aside her irritation, she stepped into the courtyard and saw Clay practicing his Tai Chi in the shadow cast by the outer wall. Over to her left she heard the familiar giggling of her oafish compatriots and glanced over to find Omi and Raimundo examining something with their backs towards her. Clearing her throat, she forced a smile to her face and stepped onto the lush grass. "What're you guys doing?"

Clearly startled, both of the young boys jumped then quickly spun around with wide grins on their faces while Raimundo tucked his hands behind his back. "Hello," they both exclaimed in unison.

"How are things?" Kimiko continued to smile.

"Oh… good, I'm peachy. How about you?" Raimundo's smile broadened.

"I am also like a peach." Omi nodded his head. "I am just duck, frozen as a pickle, and I am here cooling with no intention of snooping."

"We're good." Raimundo elbowed Omi. "How are those friends of yours?"

"It's funny you should ask." Kimiko took a step forward and smirked as the boys took a step back. "I was going to e-mail Kaname and see if she wanted to hang out but I can't find my PDA."

"That is funny," Omi agreed.

"I can't believe you actually hang out with her." Raimundo shook his head.

"She's nice enough… once you get passed her violent mood swings."

"Have you forgotten that she held you hostage and we spent the whole day trying to free you only find you eating burgers and drinking shakes?"

"They weren't that bad, and it's not like anyone hasn't kidnapped one of us before."

"It's funny that we've become so jaded that kidnapping gets filed under mundane."

"Yeah," Kimiko replied thoughtfully then glared at Raimundo. "Did you take my PDA again?"

"Perhaps the forces of darkness are responsible and plan to use it for something sinister," Omi stated ominously.

Letting out a sigh, Kimiko looked down to the short monk. "Why would they want my PDA?"

"I cannot say, but I am sure it is for something most sinister and has nothing to do with us reading your e-mails."

"I see," Kimiko responded with a warm smile. "Give me my PDA!" Unable to hold her annoyance, she lunged at Raimundo and tackled him to the ground.

"Not until I figure out what it is you say about me." Raimundo squirmed beneath her, trying to wiggle free while keeping her PDA out of reach.

"I never even mention you." Kimiko reached for her computing device only to get pushed to her side as Raimundo rolled to his feet.

"I'll figure out your password eventually." Raimundo smirked while mashing buttons.

Growling in frustration, she pounced on Raimundo again. "This is why I tell my friends you're a jerk."

"So you do talk about me."

Kimiko managed to sit on his stomach then waved a flaming finger over his face. "How would you like me to burn your eyebrows off, again?"

"I wonder who's gonna wear the pants in that relationship."

Looking to where the voice had come from, Kimiko spotted Dojo perched on Master Fung's shoulder as he walked into the courtyard holding the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Since you two have so much energy perhaps I should have you scrub down the roof tiles." Master Fung smiled at the two quarreling monks.

Kimiko laughed nervously as she climbed off Raimundo. "I don't think that's necessary."

"They look clean enough from here." Raimundo rose to his feet.

"In that case, perhaps you would like to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu that has just revealed itself?"

"Which one we goin' after?" Clay walked over and joined the other monks.

"Da Hippa Hoppa."

Raimundo stared at the elder monk for long moment before erupting in a fit of laughter. "That's a good one. I knew you had some jokes in you. So, really, what Wu are we going after?"

"That is the actual name of the Shen Gong Wu," Master Fung replied as he opened the scroll and revealed the picture of a hippo with its arms crossed. "When activated it makes anyone in area speak in rhymes."

"I have always wanted to speak in rhymes," Omi proclaimed cheerfully.

"Why would Grandmaster Dashi make a Wu that would do that?" Kimiko stared deadpanned at Dojo.

"What can I say, it was a faze. Besides it was a great way to distract an enemy." Dojo shrugged then jumped off of Fung's shoulder. Growing to his full size, Dojo motioned for the monks to jump on. "Let's just go grab it and hurry back."

Snatching her PDA from Raimundo, Kimiko climbed onto Dojo's back followed by the others and watched the temple quickly begin to shrink as they flew off.

(-)

The flight to the Wu had been a fairly quite one. Raimundo had spent most of the trip talking to Clay while Kimiko busied herself with encrypting the files on her PDA. She had been so focused on her privacy that she barely heard Dojo's announcement that they were close to the Wu. Tucking the device into a pocket, she looked down as Dojo started his decent and noticed a wide river running through a grassy field. "Where are we?"

"India," Clay responded.

"How are we gonna find the Wu in all this grass?" Kimiko jumped off of Dojo's back and found herself waist deep in vegetation.

"Last time I was in this part of India there used to be temple around here." Dojo shrank after the others had gotten off.

"I assume that you and Grandmaster Dashi hid the Wu inside of this temple." Omi began to look around.

"Well we were, but getting inside looked too hard so we buried it under a tree," Dojo replied. Sniffing the ground, he began to make his way through the grass. "I think it's over here."

"Can we hurry this up? I'd like to get out of here before we get dragged into another unnecessary fight for a Wu that seems pretty useless." Kimiko followed the tiny dragon.

"Too late baby."

"Speaking of useless." Kimiko rolled her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice and looked up to find Jack Spicer floating over head, flanked by a half dozen bots.

"Jack Spicer." Omi turned and glared menacingly at the flying weirdo. "Go away."

"Not until the Wu is mine. You will all rue the day you met Jack Spicer, evil boy genus."

"Already do," Clay replied dryly.

"Do we really have to go through this whole pattern again?" Raimundo crossed his arms. "Every week it's the same thing; you show up, you brag about how evil you are, you sick your newest and lamest bots on us, we break them, and you fly home crying for your mom."

"Hey, the crying only happened the one time and I was under a lot of stress that day and I had something in my eyes."

"Now are ya gonna leave peaceful like or do I have ta put a hurtin' on ya?" Clay stepped forward and tipped his hat.

"Jack-bots attack!"

Kimiko yawned as four of the bots rushed forward while Clay met their advance. She watched as he weaved his way through their attacks until he found an opening and lashed out with a kick or heavy fist. To her surprise the usually useless bots didn't explode after the first hit. _I guess Jack made some upgrades._ A noise from her right caught her attention causing her to glance over and spot Dojo slithering out of the grass with the golden Wu over his head.

"I got Da Hippa Hoppa."

"Wanna bet?" Jack darted over the idle monks heads and snatched the Wu from Dojo's grasp. "Ha, the Wu is mine. Now taste the wrath of your new evil dictator. Da Hippa Hoppa!" As the Wu activated the golden hippo flashed brightly in Jack's hand while he gazed at it expectantly. After a long moment he shook the Wu and looked it over. "Hey, where's the carnage and destruction? Don't tell me I went to all this trouble so this Wu can malfunction."

"Why'd you activate that silly Wu? Now we're gonna be stuck rhyming like you." Raimundo glared at Jack.

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh as Raimundo cringed at his own rhyme. "Relax Rai, it ain't so bad. Let's just kick his butt and make him sad. We can burn his hair then char his skin, just to remind him that he'll never win. We can take the Wu and with just a scare and turn his day into another bad dream, then with one last final threat he'll let out his trademark girlish scream."

"You'd do that for a Wu?" Jack floated backwards nervously. "What kind of people are you?"

Omi and Raimundo lunged at Jack with wide smirks on their faces as they began wailing on the pale Heylin robot enthusiast. Hurling a large fireball at the two remaining bots, Kimiko nailed the closest one square on its face. The damaged bot retaliated with a hail of laser fire forcing her to back flip to avoid them. Just as she landed she faintly heard the sound of something cracking but ignored it and returned her attention to the attacking bots. The two bots were rapidly flying down towards her, each firing a round of lasers. Waiting until they were a bit closer, Kimiko flung a wave of flame at the bots, melting their optic sensors then jumped back, allowing them to crash into the ground.

With a smile on her face, Kimiko watched the duo of robots crash into the ground with a thud. An instant later they exploded, but as they did Kimiko again heard the sound of stone cracking and the ground lurched beneath her. She looked down in time to see her footing collapse and found herself falling into a dark cavern. Landing harshly on her back, she quickly threw her arms over her head while dirt and rocks rained down.

Waiting until the last of the debris had fallen, Kimiko looked up to find she had fallen about thirty feet. Ignoring the pain that raced through her back, she slowly climbed to her feet and glanced around. The stone walls were covered with cobwebs and ancient writings. She spotted a corridor to her right and started towards it since climbing up through the hole would be too hard. Walking through the dusty corridor, she followed the dark tunnel and lit a flame in her palm for light. Just as she rounded a corner, she heard the sound of footsteps and saw a shadow dart out of view.

Quickening her pace, she emerged into a large chamber filled with dusty scrolls or worn tomes. A few torches were lit and cast a flickering light over the room. Another corridor could be seen on the opposite side with a trail of foot prints left on the sandy floor. Kimiko started to follow the foot prints when a stone tablet caught her attention. She stepped over to the shelf that held the tablet, carefully glancing it over as she picked it up. There wasn't anything remarkable about the tablet that she could tell. It was cold and covered in dust just like everything else was in the musty room. It had an ancient writing carved into it that she couldn't read, probable Bengali or Sindhi.

"Hey Kimiko; you down here?" Hearing Raimundo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm down here," Kimiko replied. She started to put the tablet back when a nagging voice in the back of her head told her to hold on to it.

"What are you doing in here?" Raimundo asked as he entered the chamber. "And what's that?"

"I have no idea." Kimiko looked up at Raimundo wondering the same question.

"Well we got the Wu so let's get going before Chase or Hannibal decide to show up."

"Yeah sure." Kimiko nodded, following him out but stopped for a second to look back down the second corridor, wondering what it was she saw earlier.

(-)

A cool breeze blew a stray hair from Kimiko's face as she stared down at her laptop. Waiting for the translation program she had downloaded to finish its work, she glanced at her side at stared down at the tablet. Following the uneventful trip home, she had spent her afternoon and the early evening trying to find information on the underground temple and her mysterious tablet only to find no mention of either on the net. Dojo wasn't much help either. He said that he and Grandmaster Dashi had gone to India a few times and that they hid the rhyming Wu there for a reason, but he didn't remember why.

"Is something troubling you Kimiko?"

Kimiko smiled and looked up as the master monk joined her on the front deck. "I was just wondering about this tablet."

Master Fung nodded understandingly. "Dojo told me of your discovery. He said you were drawn to this lone item."

"Yeah, it was kinda weird. I saw it and couldn't help but pick it up."

"Although not as developed as Omi's you must not forget that you too have a tiger instinct. You were drawn to this item by more than coincidence and I know you have it in you unravel the meaning of this mystery."

"Hopefully I'll have some of the mystery unraveled in a few minutes." Kimiko smiled feeling better about herself. "I already input the data into the computer so I'm just waiting for it to be translated."

"I see." Master Fung picked up the tablet and glanced over it when something caught his attention causing him to turn away. Kimiko followed his gaze and spotted a man in his mid thirties with a long black ponytail walking over towards them. He wore a gray Taoist robe with dark purple designs on the shoulders and chest, white pants as well as white shoes.

"Please forgive my intrusion." The man spoke with a smooth, cold voice as he bowed.

"Who are you?" Master Fung asked.

"My name is Dai Gui. I am here on behave of my employer to express interest in the stone tablet you found in India."

Kimiko stared suspiciously at the man for a moment then sat her laptop aside and stood next to Master Fung. "How do you know about the tablet?"

"I have spent many years searching for that item. My employer is rather anxious to have that artifact so I have been authorized to buy it from you now."

"It's not for sale." Kimiko felt the skin on her neck crawl as she stared into the man's dark eyes.

"All things have a price young lady, and I am offering you ten thousand British pounds for a simple tablet."

"Why do you want it?" Kimiko asked. "If you know that I have it then you must be that shadow I saw in the temple in India. Why didn't you take it then?"

"I knew someone had found the temple but I had no way to tell if you were thieves or rivals."

"I am sorry for your trouble but as she has said, the tablet is not for sale." Master Fung took a step forward. "Allow me to show you out."

"Forty five, I'll give you forty five thousand pounds."

"It's late and we would like to retire," Master Fung replied politely but firmly.

"Is there no way I might change your minds?" Dai Gui looked from Fung to Kimiko and narrowed his eyes. "I am afraid I cannot leave without that tablet." In a swift motion, he thrust a glowing lavender palm towards the older monk causing him to stagger backwards. "I had hopped to avoid violence but you arrogant monks always seem to bring out the worse in me."

"Who are you?" Master Fung demanded.

"I am Dai Gui. That is all you need to know before I send you to the underworld and _take_ what I want." Extending his arm, lavender smoke formed around his right hand and fell to the ground. The strange cloud split into six pieces with each expanding to the size and shape of a man. After a second, six men with dry, ragged skin appeared in lavender robes. "Destroy them."

Springing forward, the six warriors split into two groups and attacked the surprised monks. A kick from one warrior forced Kimiko to roll to the side then duck under another attack. Pushing aside her surprise, she retaliated with a spinning heel kick to her third attackers chin then rolled over him to get room to maneuver. Ready to attack, Kimiko spun on her heels and blocked an oncoming kick from one goon then unload a large fireball with her free hand. As the first warrior fell to the ground and dissipated in a lavender cloud, the second one jumped through the smoke and aimed a dropkick at her knees. With a smirk, she somersaulted over the sloppy attack, but just as she landed the third warrior swept her legs out from under her. She had barely hit the ground when a kick to her stomach sent her sliding across the ground and knocked the wind out of her.

Struggling to catch her breath, Kimiko looked up and saw that Master Fung was holding his own. Swaying left or right he easily avoided the swift attacks the conjured warriors threw at him. Avoiding a punch from one warrior, Fung landed a kick to the temple of another then scored with an elbow and back fist to another.

"You fight well for a child and a man with brittle bones." Dai Gui blasted Master Fung in the back with a plume of lavender smoke that knocked the old monk down and caused him to drop the tablet. Just before the tablet hit the ground it became enveloped in light and floated over to Dai Gui's waiting hand. "It's time to end this little game."

"My thoughts exactly partner." Kimiko looked over to see Clay, Omi, and Raimundo step into view.

"I have what I wanted so I need not linger here with children." Dai Gui held up the tablet and let out a laugh. The tablet began to float over his hand for a brief moment when a pulse of light shot from his palm and shattered it. As the pieces fell to the ground a wave of energy washed over the ground, followed by the sound of thunder.

(-)

Alexander Argos sat on the couch next to Bob inside their warehouse hideout playing on their stolen Xbox. Mashing the turbo button in hopes of catching up in the racing game they were playing, the sound of thunder caused Alex to look towards the upper window. "I don't remember seeing clouds."

"Don't make excuses 'cause you lost twice in a row." Bob leaned back with a grin.

"Just start the next race and I'll show…" Alex started but stopped at the sound of a loud groan. He turned to face Rin to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly fell from her floating perch in the corner. Dropping the controller Alex and Bob rushed over to where she had fallen and knelt beside her. "Rin?"

Grabbing the sides of her head she cried out as if in pain. "Seal's broken… the doors were shut. Blind Swordsmen… Blind Swordsmen… where none shall pass."

(-)

Silence filled the halls of Chase Young's palace. Most of the jungle cats had slunk off to find a place to sleep while they awaited their masters' orders. Moving slowly, insuring his form was perfect Chase practiced his martial arts faintly aware of Wuya's presence near the fountain. Pleased that she had finally stopped nagging him about the latest Shen Gong Wu, Chase was surprised that she had remained quiet for so long. Stepping into the next stance, he smiled at the familiar sound of thunder.

As if sensing that he was in a good mood, Wuya let out a long shriek and started shouting, "One of three... fifth race, fifth race… name in iron… broken seal."

"Kindly be quiet and leave me in peace." Rolling his eyes Chase stepped over to the edge of the balcony and peered down to find Wuya writhing on the marble floors clutching her head. Before he could say anything else, a wave of pain doubled him over. Strange images of ancient cities and fallen empires flashed in his mind. Odd writing in a language he had never seen before seemed to wrap around him as his head throbbed. His vision blurred and shifted to a picture of the world burning and the sound of laughter filled his ears.

(-)

"I shall take my leave of you foul monks; however this is not an act of kindness." Dai Gui laughed coldly as he disappeared in a cloud of lavender smoke along with his warriors. "Your days are marked and your end is nigh."

Climbing to her feet, Kimiko watched as the cloud of smoke disappeared then stepped over to the others. "I guess that tablet was important after all."

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm fine." Kimiko nodded.

"Who was that man?" Omi helped Master Fung to his feet.

"He called himself Dai Gui." Fung dusted himself off.

"My translation program should be done by now so lets see what that tablet had written on it." Kimiko hurried over to her laptop and began reading the translated text. A jolt of fear ran down her spine as she read. "I think we might have a problem."

"What does it say?" Raimundo asked.

"It's a warning from a Hindi monk that knew Grandmaster Dashi. It says that the tablet was used as some kinda key to banish a demon from our realm. Dashi turned the tablet into a seal to keep the demon from returning and set up a Wu to act as a warning."

"So what happens if this demon thing gets loose?" Clay inquired.

"According to this, the end of days." Kimiko swallowed the lump that clung to her throat. "If the seal is broken then the destroyer of worlds will walk among us."


	2. The Gate of the Blind Swordsman

Disclaimer;

I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I do not own it or its characters. I did however create Dai Gui and the Fallen dragons, so ha, ha they be mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to duct tape some cats to a rocket and blast them into a supernova. Some of you may read this and ask why, but I read this and ask why not.

**Chapter Two**

**A Red Dress and the Gate of the Blind Swordsman**

Thick clouds obstructed the pale light from the crescent moon that hung over head. The usually pleasant breeze now carried an icy chill as it passed through the mountain temple that served as home for Master Monk Guan. Most of the other monks were fast asleep, as he wished he were. He had been quite cozy in his warm room when he awoke with a shiver. Sensing an odd presence, he had decided to take a look around the temple but couldn't find anything amiss. The strange, thundering roar from earlier had left the Master Monk wondering if some ill omen was drawing near but when nothing followed, he had dismissed it as nothing more than a sonic boom from a jet.

Satisfied that no one was lurking between the buildings, Guan opted to take one last look through the garden before heading back inside. Quickly making his way down the path, he stopped near a small pond just as an icy draft blew across his face. Sensing a presence, Monk Guan turned around to find a ten foot tall, two headed serpent appear out of a cloud of smoke. The lavender snake hissed from one head and attacked with other. Ignoring the questions that raced through his mind, Guan leapt backwards and landed a few yards away from the beast on the soft grass.

The Master Monk instantly took up a fighting stance when a rustling from behind him caused him to glance over his shoulder. Finding another serpent attacking from behind, he somersaulted over the snapping jaws of the snake and retaliated with a kick to its second head followed by a mid air roundhouse. The serpent snarled in pain while Guan fell towards the ground and lashed out with its tail, sending him flying to the left. Shaking off his surprise from the counter attack, Guan rotated in mid air and managed to land on his feet.

"Most impressive Master Monk."

Guan glanced over towards the sound of the smooth voice and spotted a man in Taoist robes. "Who are you?"

"I am Dai Gui, and I am here because you have something I need."

Master Monk Guan glared at the man. "Then you are most unfortunate. I will not allow you to take anything from this temple."

"Fortunately your cooperation is not a requisite for acquisition."

(-)

The morning sun slowly started to creep through the early haze that covered the warehouse district. Warm light shined faintly through the upper windows of the abandoned warehouse that Rin Anor and her Fallen Dragons had taken as their home. The sound of gun fire echoed from the large TV that sat a few feet in front of a bulky tan couch that was placed along the side wall. A black coffee table was set up between the TV and couch while matching bookshelves held stolen movies, pilfered video games, or ancient texts on the opposite wall. The refurbished kitchen and round dinning table were to the left of the couch while a three foot tall podium with a four foot wide circle etched into the concrete floor was to the right. The metal stairway to the second floor was near the kitchen and led to a balcony that over looked the warehouse interior as well as ran along the offices they had converted to bedrooms.

Stifling a yawn, Alex ran his fingers through his silver hair while walking down the stairs wearing his usual boots, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with the words _you must be fast 'cause you were flying when I passed you _on the back. He glanced over and spotted Bob on the couch watching some movie. Stepping passed the kitchen, he noticed Rin floating by the table in her black dress with her legs crossed like she was sitting on a chair, and flipping through a worn book. "Morning," Alex said quietly as concern over the odd trance she had fallen into the night before returned.

"Is it?" Rin replied without looking up while moving a lock of her green hair from her vision.

"I take it you haven't had any luck figuring out what happened last night."

"I know what happened. I just don't know why or what it means." Rin turned the page. "I had a vision. A _very_ painful vision."

"Is this gonna be problem?"

"Maybe, or it may prove to be the perfect tool to destroying Fung and his pitiful little dragons for good." Rin again turned the page in her book. After a second she growled in frustration and hurled it across the room. "These books are useless. I know the phrase _none shall pass_ means something."

"Something to do with the seal you mentioned?"

"I believe so. Through the pain and flashes of light, I remember seeing a symbol like an inverted triangle and a Celtic pictogram, but none of the books here have the slightest mention of the symbol." Rin smiled slightly then dropped to her feet and started towards the door. "There are a few places that might have the text I need."

"You want us to tag along."

"No need to trouble yourself, I should be back in few hours." Rin opened the door and morphed into her cloud state before quickly flying off.

"It's no trouble, I'm just really bored," Alex grumbled softly as he closed the door. Turning around he noticed Ayane standing on the balcony wearing blue sneakers, a green skirt, and a navy blue sweatshirt. "Don't suppose you have an idea as to how to kill time till the next Wu activates?"

"Actually I do, but…" Ayane smirked.

"Great, I'm in. Let's go."

"I haven't told ya what it is yet."

"Don't care, I'm really bored."

"'Kay I'll get my bag." Ayane ran back into her room and returned after a second carrying her tan backpack that she used to carry Wu around in. Vaulting over the railing, she landed lightly on her feet. "Ya wanna come too, Bob?"

"Cant, watching James Bond marathon." Bob waved without looking away from the TV.

"So where're we going?" Alex asked.

"I want a new dress so I was thinkin' we could go ta the shopping district and look around." Ayane started over towards him.

Realizing his mistake, Alex let out a sigh as memories of their last trip to the shopping district flashed before him. "But I don't wanna go there."

"Too bad; ya already said yes." Ayane smiled as she pushed him out the door.

(-)

The morning passed faster than Alex had expected and he was surprised to find himself enjoying the shopping trip. They had started off by getting breakfast at small café. The food was good enough, but he had found the service lacking. Obviously Ayane had agreed since she practically mauled the man after they had finished. Leaving the café, the duo spotted Jack buying computer parts. After tormenting him for almost an hour they had finally tired of his girlish pleas for mercy, and decide to head to the fashion district.

After walking down the busy streets for about fifteen minutes they reached their destination. Alex's boredom quickly started to return while Ayane pulled him from one store to the next. An hour into the store hopping, Alex followed her into yet another shop and plopped down in a worn chair. "Are we done yet?"

"Don't tell me you're bored." Ayane looked through one clothes rack before turning to the next.

"I want some action, something to get the blood pumping." Alex leaned back. "You realize we haven't done much since we got back from Malintaria a few months ago."

"Fine, after this we can do whatever ya want." Ayane flipped through another rack when something seemed to catch her attention. She quickly walked out of sight and let out a satisfied _ha_. Glancing over, Alex found that most of his view was blocked by clothing but he could see Ayane's face smiling at a mannequin. "Hey shop dude, I'll take this dress." She hastily waved a salesperson over.

"Oh I sorry miss," the man said softly as he slid the dress off the mannequin. "I was just coming over to ring this one up; it's already been sold."

"So get me another one."

"Sorry this was the last," the man replied. Alex smirked imagining the annoyed look Ayane must have had. "You'll have to come back later."

"How about ya just give me that one and the other girl comes back?"

"Look kid, its first come first serve. If the other girl doesn't want it then it's yours." The man carried the dress over one arm as he passed by Alex.

"I'm sure I can convince her ta hand it over." Ayane narrowed her eyes dangerously as she followed the man towards the register.

"Finally, something fun to do," Alex said to himself as he hopped to his feet and followed Ayane. A sense of pity rose up in Alex as ideas of what Ayane had planned for the girl sprang to mind. Stepping around a rack of clothes, he turned to catch a look at Ayane's victim only to bump into her as surprise hit him like a brick. "Her?"

"Y… you?" Ayane stammered. Standing in front of the register were two familiar, and hated, faces of Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Aw, is the big bad Ayane going to cry 'cause I bought her dress?" Kimiko laughed.

"What are you two clowns still doing in town?" Raimundo stepped in front of Alex. "I figured you guys had run off after we kicked your butts last time."

"Don't mind us windbag, we're just looking to have a little fun." With a grin, Alex caught Raimundo with a swift punch to the jaw then quickly grabbed his shirt and hurled him into Kimiko. "Look's like we found some."

"I'll take this." Ayane ripped the dress from the surprised man's hands before lashing out with a kick to his gut. "See ya." Waving over her shoulder, Ayane sprinted out of the store followed by Alex.

Alex pushed through a group of people as he made his way down the sidewalk when he heard the sound of slamming doors. He peaked over his shoulder and found the two monks chasing after them. "Look's like they want to play some more."

"Fine by me." Ayane vaulted over a newspaper stand before veering into the street.

Alex turned to follow when a red laser beam flew into his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Peering in the direction the beam had came from, he discovered that Raimundo now had a ruby eye on his forehead. "I see you found a new Wu."

"Yeah it's a handy one. Not only does it give me enhanced vision but it also shoot's lasers I can use to fry you." Raimundo aimed his vision at the former monk. "Red Eye."

Rolling to avoid the barrage of burning laser fire, Alex scrambled to his feet before diving behind a park car. Using the car as cover, he peaked around and spotted Ayane attacking Kimiko with one arm while holding the dress in the other. Swaying to avoid a shot from Kimiko, Ayane kneed her in the ribs then went for a high heel kick but she managed to duck under the attack. Kimiko landed two harsh shots to Ayane's midsection then followed up with a blast of flames that knocked the raven haired girl back.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons." Glaring down at Ayane, Kimiko reached into her pocket and pulled out the Wu. Slipping it onto her finger, she split into two and advanced on her opponent. Waiting until Ayane had popped up to her feet, the two Kimiko's exploded in a flurry of motion. One Kimiko would attack high, drawing Ayane's attention, and then the second would go low trying to get her off balance. Ayane managed to block or evade most of the attacks but more and more started to slip through her defenses until a low sweep tripped her up. Pressing the advantage, the Kimiko that had swept Ayane's leg nailed her with a uppercut as she fell, causing her to drop the dress and setting her up for a flaming kick to the ribs from the other Kimiko. Smiling as Ayane slammed against a light post; the twin monks reunited and picked up the dress. "I'll be taking this back now."

Anger raced through Alex as he tried get over to Ayane but another hail of lasers kept him pined behind the car. Peaking around the side again, he watched Kimiko step over to Raimundo as he started backing towards the way they came.

"You having fun losing to us again sparky?" Raimundo asked clearly pleased with himself as he shot another beam.

"This ain't over windbag." Alex let some of his frustration slip into his voice as he ducked back into hiding. He waited a few moments, expecting the monk to reply but when none came, he cautiously looked over the top of the car to find that the monks had run off. Returning his attention to Ayane, he saw that she was okay although her sweatshirt was completely charred. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ayane ripped her burnt sweatshirt off and revealed a navy blue tank top. "There getting away with _my_ dress."

"Not for long." Alex grinned at his angry partner. "Can you track them?"

Ayane smiled maliciously and sniffed the air, calling on her animal senses. "Ya know I can."

"Good." A crackle of electricity ran along his fingers. "So which Wu did you bring?"

(-)

Moving across the hardwood floors of the Xiaolin library, Master Fung returned a large tome to its shelf. He had decided to give his charges the day off so he could focus on finding information on the vague warning on the shattered tablet, but so far he had come up empty handed. Dojo had mentioned traveling to India with Dashi, however there was no mention of it in any of the scrolls chronicling the Grandmaster's trip. He had even gone through the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu again but found no mention of what the rhyme inducing Wu was meant to warn of.

Returning his attention to the shelf, Fung glanced over the books looking for another to search through when he heard someone approaching from down the hall. Facing the archway, Fung smiled as Master Monk Guan entered and bowed slightly. "Pleasure to see you again."

"I only wish that our meeting was under better circumstances." Guan returned his bow.

"Has something happened?"

"Early this morning I was attacked by a man named Dai Gui. I defeated his conjured serpents, but not before he stole the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman."

"I see," Fung replied surprised. A sense of worry slowly began to work its way through him at the thought of the sorcerer gaining the treasures power. "We were also attacked by the same man. He destroyed a stone tablet Kimiko had found in India then left; claiming that our end had come."

"You did not by chance find a Shen Gong Wu near a temple?"

"Yes, Da…"

"Da Hippa hoppa," Guan finished for him.

Fung stared at the other monk for long moment as a thoughtful look washed over his face. "How did you know? I have spent hours going through the library and found nothing mentioning the Wu."

"And you won't." Guan stepped over to a bookcase and glanced around. "Grandmaster Dashi destroyed most of the records from his visit's to India. It was his intent to keep knowledge of a powerful demon away from the forces of evil. He once told me, that before I had met him, he knew a priest in India who had battled the demon. As a way to aid the aging priest, Dashi created Da Hippa Hoppa and hid it, knowing that it would only reveal itself if the demon were to return."

"I see." Fung nodded his understanding. "But what does this have to do with the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman?"

"Perhaps this Dai Gui is planning to us the treasure to free the demon."

"Not quite."

Feeling a familiar presence, Fung turned back to the door only to find a cloud of black smoke. A hint of anger mixed with surprise sprang through him as he glared at the ghost from his past. "Why are you here?"

The dark cloud quickly condensed to reveal Rin standing in the archway wearing the same black dress she had worn all those years ago. "Don't tell me you forgot about me? 'Cause I've certainly been thinking about you." Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. "Anyway, I'm not here to flay you, _yet_."

"Then why have you come?" Monk Guan asked.

"Last night I received a vision about the Blind Swordsman. After learning quite a bit about the man I found that there was no mention of what happened to him or his connection to the creature I saw." Rin smiled and slowly started to walk around the monks. "The one thing I did find was a vague passage mentioning your beloved grandmaster and the Blind Swordsman. Hitting a dead end in my search I decided to stop by here when I overheard your conversation."

"I assume you are nearing your point?" Fung kept his gaze locked on the Heylin witch.

"My point, you perfidious mendacious vicar, is that the man now known as the Blind Swordsman was one of ones who originally imprisoned the destroyer," Rin hissed. "There for this Dai Gui person cannot use the treasure to simply free him. He is using the treasure as nothing more than a key to open the gate that none shall pass."

(-)

The last of the morning haze faded as the sun shined over head, warming the street. Ignoring the protests from the people that were in her path, Ayane ran down the street with Alex a step behind her. Focusing on the scent of smoke and strawberry body wash, she turned at a crowded intersection eagerly anticipating her revenge on Kimiko. She was surprised that Alex was so willing to go to all this trouble just for a dress, but at the same time, it made her smile knowing that he was ready to deep fry the monks just for her. Not that either of them needed a reason to fry monks.

Noticing that Kimiko's scent veered to the left, Ayane followed it between two brightly colored buildings and stopped as she looked down the winding ally. Taking a whiff of the air, she cringed at the stench of alcohol and garbage that hung in the area. Returning her sense of smell to normal, she turned to Alex. "They went down here but the smells make it hard to follow their scent."

"That's okay. I remember these alleys go for a while with a lot of twist and turns; so let's take a short cut." With a smirk, Alex jumped up, bounded off the side of one building and landed on the roof. Ayane quickly followed him up then ran across the roof and jumped over to the next building. After another rooftop jump, they spotted their quarry standing in an empty parking lot talking and laughing. Alex stepped behind her and pulled out one of the Wu from her backpack. "It's so nice to see them having a good time."

"Yeah." Ayane pulled out the soft, plushy pair of arms and activated the Helping Hands, growing an extra pair of arms. "Ya wanna blast 'em, or beat on 'em?"

"Why not both?" Alex flashed his trademark grin then aimed the Wu in his hand. "Eye of Dashi." The bolt of lightning shot down at the surprised monks and nailed Raimundo just as he turned around. A second bolt hit Kimiko, knocking the dress from her hands and spun her down next to Raimundo.

Ayane jumped down and hit the ground running. Moving passed Raimundo; she threw a punch at Kimiko, who rolled to the side to avoid the fist. Kimiko spun on her heel and aimed a kick at Ayane's gut followed by a back fist, but the multi armed girl blocked the attacks with her upper arms. Using her second set of arms, Ayane scored with an uppercut with a left hand then pivoted and threw Kimiko over her shoulder with her lower right arm. A hint of annoyance crept through Ayane as she twirled her arms into a low snake stance while Kimiko flipped in mid air and landed ready to fight.

"Eye of Dashi." Alex stepped into view and unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts at Raimundo who flipped and rolled to avoid them.

Avoiding the last bolt, Raimundo slapped the ruby Wu he had used earlier onto his forehead and answered the lightning with a hail of lasers. "Red Eye." Blasting away at Alex, Raimundo's gaze followed the speedy warrior as he ran in a wide arc to avoid the lasers. After a running a quarter of the way around the lot, Alex began to zigzag his way towards Raimundo. As Alex neared his target, he fired a quick burst of lightning only to have it intercepted by a laser. Still firing at each other, the two warriors collided in a flurry of motion. Each kicked or punched the other until a laser beam or lightning bolt forced one to sway or duck.

Returning her attention to her own opponent, Ayane noticed that Kimiko had slipped the Star Hanabi out from a pocket. "That's not gonna help ya. You're just giving me the chance ta kick your butt and take another Wu from ya."

"All the arms in the world couldn't help you beat me." Kimiko started forward but stopped in mid step, her attention drawn to something behind Ayane. "I don't believe it."

"What are ya going on about now?" Ayane kept her eyes locked on Kimiko.

"Sorry, it looks like I got something else to do. Star Hanabi, fire." Kimiko unleashed a large ball of fire at Ayane, forcing her to leap to the side. Holding the flaming Wu in one hand, she twirled her other hand and flung a stream of flames at Alex. "Rai, we got a bigger fish to take care of."

"What?" Raimundo fired one last beam at Alex then turned to face Kimiko, who was pointing passed Ayane. Nodding in understanding, he quickly sprinted further down the ally with Kimiko close behind.

"Did they just ditch us?" Alex stepped over to Ayane.

"Yeah, they did." Ayane glanced in the direction they had ran and saw a lavender cloud dissipating. "Let's find out why." Hurrying after the monks, they reached the end of the ally only to find their rivals facing a middle aged man in Taoist robes standing in the middle of the street. In front of the unknown man sat a large black and red chest, covered with jewels.

"I am beginning to find you monks rather annoying." The man glared at the Xiaolin monks before noticing Ayane and Alex. "And yet I see there are even more children here to face me. Does you order think so little of me that they send kids to battle the sorcerer supreme?" Holding his hands out, he fired a plum of smoke at the monks then quickly turned and fired at Ayane and Alex. Rolling to avoid the attack, Ayane saw the irritated look on Alex's face as they came to their feet.

Letting an angry growl slip out, Ayane clinched her four fists and glared at the man. "Ya better get two things straight pal. One, we ain't monks and we ain't with them…"

"…And two, nobody takes pot shots at us and gets away with it," Alex finished for Ayane.

"I am Dai Gui. I will do as I please and you bothersome pests will not interfere."

"I don't know how you got the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman but we're taking it back." Raimundo stood ready to fight.

"Unlikely." Dai Gui waved his hand and eight warriors appeared from a cloud of smoke. "Destroy them."

The warriors wasted no time and rushed to attack the young dragons, splitting into groups of two. Kimiko was the first to meet her pair and quickly nailed one with a fireball. Her second attacker seemed to move a little quicker, forcing her to be more defensive. Raimundo had met his duo head on and was dancing around their attacks, looking for an opening.

Ayane stood back to back with Alex in her tiger stance and greeted the attackers with fierce slashes. Allowing her instincts to take over, she ducked under a kick from one allowing Alex to land high a sidekick while she hit two swift punches on another. Just as the first stumbled back, another set flipped over them, unloading a hail of fist. Caught off guard by their speed, Ayane and Alex were slowly pushed towards the two monks. Blocking another punch, Ayane spotted one of the warriors spinning low and caught Alex with a sweep, knocking him down. She let out an angry growl while hitting the low warrior with a kick, but the other attackers used her distraction and landed three painful shots to her sides.

"You fight well for children." Dai Gui turned away from the fight and began chanting in Chinese.

"Red Eye." Raimundo blasted one of the conjured goons and sent him flying into two of warriors standing over Ayane. Not wasting the opportunity, Alex popped up and caught one with spinning heel kick while Ayane swept the legs out from under then rolled to her feet.

"Did you just help me?" Alex glared at Raimundo for a second.

"No," Raimundo replied defensively. "That was an accident. Wont happen again."

"Good." Alex pushed him aside and fired a bolt of lightning at one of the foe's attacking Kimiko.

Kimiko slowly stepped over to the three dragons. "Did you…"

"No." Alex turned away from the girl. "I'm going to beat the snot out of this clown, then I'm gonna beat the crap out of you two."

"What's the clown doing over there anyway?" Ayane motioned towards the chanting sorcerer while moving closer to Alex. The eight henchmen each took up fighting stances as they slowly surrounded the elemental warriors.

The ground beneath them began rumble as the air became thick and warm. Continuing his chanting, Dai Gui thrust his hands into the morning sky. A split second later, a nine foot tall iron gate burst out of ground. Laughing, Dai Gui turned back towards the four fighters. "Here stands the fabled Gate of the Blind Swordsman. A gate able to resist the strongest magic's. A gate that once stood in front of a mighty kingdom, now buried by time under this horrid city, but soon this wasteland of weak and feeble vermin will bare witness to the return of true power." Shifting his gaze to the chest, he kicked the lid open. "Here me and do as I command. The gate you closed in life I will now see you open. Tear down this gate, this cursed seal and bring my master that much closer to freedom."

Rising from out of the chest, the sprite of the Blind Swordsman floated above the gate. "As you command." A beam of light shot from the spirits eyes; burning a hole through the lock on the gate until in a flash of light, the mystical entry exploded. Floating down to the ground, the spirit sank back into its chest, closing the lid behind it.

"So where's this big bad beastie ya were goin' on about?" Ayane glanced at Dai Gui.

"Do not be so anxious to leave this world. Your time will come to face oblivion soon enough." Dai Gui laughed as a cloud of smoke enveloped him and his warriors.

"You're not leaving yet." Raimundo used a gust of wind to blow the smoke away but Dai Gui had already disappeared.

"So what's the deal with that guy?" Alex reached into Ayane's backpack and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws. "On second thought never mind. He's your problem." Swiping the claw, he opened a portal and jumped through.

"Later losers." Ayane followed Alex through. Emerging on the other side, she found herself back in the warehouse with Bob still watching TV. "Well that was a bust."

"True, but we can always go out tomorrow and ruin their day." Alex smirked.

"Yeah, but I really did want that dress." Stepping passed Alex; Ayane headed for the kitchen and let out a sigh. Even through part of her had only wanted the dress because Kimiko had it; she did genuinely want it. She remembered one night they had spent raiding a small town, he had commented on how nice she looked in red. Wanting something nicer to wear than her usual battle gear or tomboy wardrobe, she figured the red dress would have been perfect to wear at the birthday party she was planning for him.

Looking up from the TV, Bob glanced at Ayane as she passed by then back to Alex. "Dress?"

"Long story," Alex replied softly.

(-)

Raimundo walked through the doors to the temple anxious to find Master Fung and tell him about their encounter with Dai Gui. Looking over at Kimiko, he snickered as she held up her prize. "Was all this really worth a dress?"

"Yes," Kimiko replied plainly. "Beside I'll take any chance to mess with Ayane. I really hate her."

"I noticed." Raimundo laughed again then headed inside. "I'm going to find Master Fung."

Kimiko nodded and followed after him. "I'll just toss this in my room then join you."

Turning down the hall, Raimundo left Kimiko and began searching for the elder monk. After looking in the kitchen and the garden, he decided to check Master Fung's bedroom. He walked swiftly down the corridors, until he heard voices coming from the library. Reaching the archway, Raimundo practically choked on his surprise as the scene of Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, and Dojo standing in front of Rin, who was setting on the table. "What's she doing here?"

"If it isn't the little warrior." Rin smiled insincerely. "Long time no see."

"Rin is here to deliver a warning about the Gate of the Blind Swordsman." Master Fung turned to face him.

"Too late, Dai Gui already opened it." Raimundo eyed Rin carefully.

"We know," Guan replied solemnly.

"How? It just happened." Raimundo asked.

"The mind numbing vision I got was a dead give away." Rin rolled her eyes.

Kimiko stepped into the room and glanced around nervously. "Did I miss something?"

"Not to be a gloomy Gus but if the guy already opened the gate, where's the evil demon?" Dojo asked.

"According to my vision there's at least one more seal to be broken before the end of days is upon us." Rin glanced at each of the monks before shaking her head. "Considering the bang up job you fool's have done so far, I guess I will have to deal with this Dai Gui myself."

"You would help us?" Kimiko shook her head in disbelieve.

"I don't have much choice, do I? This demon and his herald seem to have some connection to your pathetic order, so I may need you for something. Besides it may prove hard to build a perfect Heylin empire if some freak burns the world to the ground first." Rin flashed another forced smile then glanced at Master Fung. "As much as it sickens me to say, for _now_, we're allies."

(-)

Sitting on the couch, Ayane reached over into a bowl and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Swallowing the snack, she leaned back to allow Bob to step passed. "Ya heading for the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"Good, 'cause we're outta popcorn." Ayane held up the bowl and shook it.

"That's 'cause you keep eattin' it all." Bob begrudgingly took the bowl and disappeared to make more. She turned back towards the TV when a purple portal opened and Alex stepped through.

"Where'd ya disappear to?" Ayane asked, surprised that he still had the Golden Tiger Claws on.

"I had an errand to run." Alex stepped a little closer as the portal closed.

Looking up at Alex, she noticed the he had his left hand behind his back. "What are ya hiding?"

"Close your eyes." Alex smirked.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ayane felt a slight smile spread across her face as she stood up and closed her eyes. After waiting for a minute she opened her eyes to find the red dress dangling in front of her. "I don't believe it." Too surprised to say anything else, she took the dress from his hands then hugged him tightly. Releasing him after a long moment, she smiled broadly. "Ya stole this for me?"

"You don't think I'd let some rotten monk get something over you." Alex returned her smile.

Holding her gaze on Alex for another second, Ayane pulled him down to the couch and set the dress on her lap. "Ya gonna watch the movie with us?"

"Sure."

Ayane smiled as Alex leaned back and pulled his arm over her while Bob joined them with a fresh bowl of popcorn. _Today was fun_, Ayane mused to herself. _I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow._


	3. Behemoth

Disclaimer;

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over how I did not create Xiaolin showdown or its splendid lore-

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As if some beast gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"Tis some cat," I muttered, "Tapping at my chamber door-

Saying I created the Fallen Dragons, Dai Gui, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember how fun it was to dismember;

And light a fuse with burning ember that exploded a cat upon the floor.

Eagerly I blasted the cat to the morrow- glad that I had thought to borrow

From my grenades surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-

A rare and radiant explosive whom Darth Maud-Dib had named Lenore-

Quote the feline… "_Boom" _forever more.

A/N

I'd like to thank all of you who posted a review, I do appreciate it. Also, I will post the next chapter after this one gets 2-3 reviews, so show your intrest if you have any and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Behemoth**

A dry, arid breeze blew over fields of dirt. Bones littered the barren ground while jagged mountains pierced the blackened sky. Running across the dry dirt, a lone leopard hastily made its way towards the mountains. Finding its way to one particular mountain, the feral feline bounded off of large boulders or small ledges, maneuvering its way towards the top. Finally reaching its destination, the large cat hurried through the open door before racing through the polished halls of the ancient palace. Weaving through the maze of corridors, the leopard morphed into human form as he entered a large throne room and kneeled before his master.

Sitting high atop his ancient throne, Chase Young listened intently as his minion reported what he had learned. Both surprised and curious by what he had heard, Chase dismissed his slave and leaned back. "Interesting."

"What is?" Wuya entered the chamber just as the underling left.

"It would seem we were not the only ones to be afflicted with a vision. Lady Rin also appears to have gotten one," Chase replied.

"Not surprising." Wuya stepped in front of him. "With a burst of magic powerful enough to over power us, anyone with enough mystical training could have tapped into it. Of course I doubt she'd be able to put together the meaning of the vision."

"Have you?" Chase raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Most of it. It helps's that I was alive when the destroyer was imprisoned. I'm surprised Dashi never told you about it."

"He was very careful about mentioning his visits to India."

"I guess I can see why, considering everything that happened." Wuya shrugged and moved closer to Chase. "The destroyer was set to annihilate everything when some priest and the Blind Swordsman stopped him. They banished the big bad to another realm and used some tablet and a mystical gate to seal him away."

"I know that part already." Chase let his annoyance carry over into his voice. "Get to the relevant part."

"Excuse me for trying to tell the story accurately. Anyway, some time after that a crazy little Umpa Lumpa looking man nearly succeeded in freeing the destroyer. As you can imagine, that would have made it hard for me to rule the world, so Dashi and I teamed up to stop him. After that Dashi and I agreed that no one should ever free the beastie, so we used our powers to create a third seal."

"I see." Chase leaned to the side, mentally running through his options. If this destroyer really was strong enough to force Wuya and Dashi to work together, _and_ had Rin forging an alliance with the monks then _he_ certainly didn't need this thing loose in his world. "Perhaps, we should stop this new sorcerer from breaking the final seal."

Wuya laughed hoarsely then fell back into his lap. "There is no way that the third seal can be opened, Dashi and I made sure of that. The conditions set in the spell we used were very specific. Conditions that no magic or coercion could ever produce."

"Still…" Chase harshly shoved Wuya to the floor with a cringe. "… We should keep an eye on the situation. With any luck Rin, the monks, and the sorcerer will take each other out."

"Leaving us to destroy any survivors," Wuya laughed.

"I love the way your twisted mind works." Chase grinned.

"You could show your appreciation by giving me Wu." Wuya batted her eyes and smiled seductively.

"Get out."

(-)

The afternoon sun shined high over head, occasionally becoming obscured by patches of clouds. Alex stepped through a purple portal, followed by Bob and Ayane, who wore the Golden Tiger Claws and found himself standing in a large construction lot near the edge of the city. Various construction trucks were scattered around the area, along with piles of dirt and rocks. A large crane sat next to a half finished building. The building appeared to be forty stories high, with a few of the lower floors nearing completion while the upper levels were nothing but railings, iron beams, and scaffoldings.

"This the place?" Ayane tucked the claws into her backpack.

"According to our Wu finding fire pit, this is where the latest Wu is." Alex glanced around. The trio had been watching TV for the last couple of hours when Rin's magical Wu detector went off. He had enjoyed the morning spent with Ayane more than he had let on, but part of him was glad that they had gotten out to hunt for Wu.

"So where's it at?" Bob started towards the building. Alex shrugged then started looking around the area. Hopping on top of a dump truck, he glanced around hoping to spot something that looked out of place. Not finding anything that jumped out at him, he began to wish that Rin was with them to tell him what they were looking for. He was becoming increasingly curious as to what she was doing, since he hadn't seen her since she took off earlier in the morning.

"Guy's." Ayane walked a few feet away from Alex as the wind picked up and sniffed the air. "I smell company."

Before Alex could ask who, a cloud of lavender smoke slammed into his side, knocking him to the ground. Angrily jumping back to his feet, he retraced the attack to the second floor of the building to find Dai Gui staring down. "You again?"

"Who the heck is he?" Bob turned towards the man.

"That's the melodramatic wizard we told ya about," Ayane replied.

"Do not be insolent child. I have graciously suffered your existence till now because your world will soon be burnt by blessed hellfire. There is no reason for you to expedite your execution." Dai Gui hurled a ball of lavender energy at Ayane, who easily avoided it. "After all, you three are not the pests I was expecting. Leave now and you may enjoy what time you have left."

"How's about I smash you like a soda can?" Bob cracked his knuckles.

"I'll second that." Alex sneered

"Works for me," Ayane stated.

"Good." Bob grabbed a large rock and hurled it at Dai Gui. Swaying to avoid the projectile, Dai Gui turned and ran back into the building. Sprinting after the doomsayer, Alex and Ayane followed Bob as he leapt up to the second level then dashed after him. While Dai Gui ran across the cold concrete, he left a thick cloud of smoke behind him as he neared the other side. Undeterred by the smoke, Bob ripped a steel pole from off the wall without breaking stride and hurled it like a javelin into the cloud before jumping down to the ground.

Darting around the cloud, Alex ran to the right while Ayane went left. The surprised shouts of familiar voices rang through his ears as he skidded to a halt at the edge of the building then looked down to find the Xiaolin monks flanking around Bob, and no sign of Dai Gui. "What are you twerps doing here?"

"I could ask you varmints the same question." Clay looked up at Alex.

"We're here to find the Shen Gong Wu," Kimiko declared while Dojo slithered under a pile of rocks. "There's no reason for us to fight."

"Why's that?" Bob stood ready to attack. "I like to fight."

"Because, if you were to battle us again, you most certainly would be defeated in a humiliating manor." Omi crossed his arms arrogantly. "Also we have formed a…"

"Zip it melon head." Alex let his irritation into his voice.

"Hey sparky, I don't know if you've heard but we're supposed to be…" Raimundo started but was interrupted by a thrown paint can.

"Take a hike ya crud sniffing snot stain." Ayane flung a second can at the monk then flipped down to attack.

(-)

A cool breeze blew across the courtyard of the Xiaolin temple. Floating a couple of feet over the grass, Rin sat with her eye's closed and her hands out in front of her, holding a shimmering ball of black flames. Focusing on what she sought, she pushed her conscious thoughts to the back of her mind. Ignoring the hushed whispers of the two monks behind her, she allowed the images from her vision to replay in her mind. Holding on to the mystical signal they radiated, she used that feeling as a guide and began to broaden her senses, stretching them out around the temple then expanded them outward.

_Show me._ Rin mentally pushed herself. _Show me the seal._ Smiling to herself, she felt an aura similar to her vision and pushed towards it. Drawing nearer to her target, she reached out mentally as if she were about to grasp a doorknob when a wall of flames pushed her back. Ignoring the pressure that was building in her head, she again reached out only to be burned by flames. An ominous laugh echoed in her mind until, in a bright flash, she was knocked back to consciousness and found herself lying on the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Master Fung moved to help her up but she slapped his hand away.

"I am fine."

"What happened?" Monk Guan asked.

"I was close. I was almost there when something blocked me." Rin climbed to her feet. "This would be a lot easier if you let me us your wards as avatars, considering that they have the most experience with Dai Gui."

"They are out gathering the latest Shen Gong Wu. Once we have found the last seal, we may need it to defeat the sorcerer," Fung explained. "We need only do our part and find him so that they may do theirs."

"Is that the only reason?" Rin asked.

"There is the fact that you tried twice to destroy us, and we do not trust you." Guan glared at Rin.

"You wound me." Rin faked like she was hurt. Guan started to reply, but Rin turned away from the monk and glanced around cautiously. Sensing an odd presence, she turned back to the older monks and saw that they too had noticed something amiss. "There." She gestured at the roof just as a dozen warriors appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

Jumping off of the roof, the group of goons promptly attacked. Using her barrier, she blocked a string of kicks then jumped back. Aiming her index finger at the closest foe, Rin fired a black beam that sent the warrior tumbling back. To her right, she saw Fung expertly evading his attackers, waiting for an opening and then striking with well aimed precision. A second group of warriors appeared and charged towards Fung, forcing him back.

Blasting another lavender enemy, Rin floated into the air and saw Guan aggressively attacking a horde of assailants. Hearing an odd hissing, she spun around just as a large two headed serpent appeared and snapped at her. Avoiding one of its jaws, Rin darted to the right only to get smacked by a lavender tail. She swiftly maneuvered around the serpents second head but was caught by the first. Using her barrier to keep the mouth open, she focused her energy into her palm then unleashed a powerful blast down its throat. The snake howled in pain as the blast shot clear through to its tail. Darting out of the jaws of the beast, Rin flew above the second head, aimed her finger and fired a beam straight through.

Rin smirked as the beast slumped to the ground lifeless before evaporating. Pleased with herself, she started to blast a goon attacking Guan when a cloud formed above her and another flock of warrior's appeared, tackling her to the ground. As she struggled to get free, she noticed that most of the attackers were going after Fung. Leaping high over a group of lavender men, Fung caught one with side kick before spinning in mid air and roundhouse kicking another. Just as he landed, one warrior hit him with a powerful dropkick that knocked him into the waiting grasp of two more foes. Fung struggled to free himself as three more men rushed over and grabbed a hold of him. A cloud of smoke quickly wrapped around Fung and his captures then shot into the air and flew off.

"Roaring Phoenix!" Guan grabbed one of his attackers by the arm, spun around, and hurled him into the group attacking Rin.

Seizing the opportunity, Rin exploded into the air and flung a dozen black orbs in a single, angry motion. The orbs exploded like napalm, turning a large group of warriors into dust. Just as the last orb hit, another cloud formed and revealed three more serpents. "Is there no end to these pests?"

"Go after Master Fung." Guan jumped back to give himself some maneuvering room. Pulling out his spear, he twirled it over his head before crouching, ready to attack. "_I_ will deal these."

Rin nodded her agreement before flying off after the lavender cloud. Smiling to herself, she was surprised at how well Guan was fighting. _No wonder Alex respect's him so much._ Pushing the thoughts aside, Rin focused on the task at hand. Wherever the cloud was heading, Dai Gui was sure to be waiting.

(-)

A howling wind roared through the construction site as Raimundo manipulated his element and deflected a steel plate thrown by Bob. Darting over towards the larger boy, Raimundo landed a swift kick onto his gut that caused Bob to stumble back. Pressing his advantage, he drove his left fist into Bob's gut then nailed him with an uppercut. Unfazed by the wind user's last blow, Bob glared at the monk before clubbing him with a clothesline.

"Steel Membrane." Bob picked Raimundo up by his shirt while his skin hardened and turned to steel.

Inside the unfinished first floor of the building, Ayane slashed at Clay with green, glowing fingers and forced the monk to dodge. Relying on her instincts, she launched an unrelenting assault. Kicking and slashing after Clay, she waited until he attempted to counter before she switched from the tiger style to monkey. Swaying to avoid his punch, Ayane cart wheeled backward, catching him under the chin with both feet. Releasing a ferial snarl, she switched back to her favored fighting style and lunged at Clay. The cowboy clearly saw the attack coming and rolled under the attack, leaving her to gash a support beam instead. Focusing his chi, Clay stomped his foot on the ground, causing a large chunk of concrete and dirt to pop up. Clay then punched the chunk, breaking it into small baseball size stones, and sent them flying at his raven haired opponent.

Above the sailing rocks, Omi blocked a punch from Alex and answered with a barrage of kicks. Using his speed, Alex blocked most of the short monks' attacks but a few well placed shots found their way passed his defenses. Parrying a strike from Omi, Alex spun on his heel and hit him with a back elbow followed by a swift heelkick. The blow sent Omi stumbling back, but a fireball to the chest stopped any celebration Alex might have had. Alex fell back then quickly rolled through the fall only to get caught with a right hook from Kimiko. Taking another shot to the jaw, the silver haired fighter allowed the momentum from the punch to spin him around and hit Kimiko with a roundhouse only to get tripped up from behind by Omi.

Pressing their attack, Kimiko charged at Alex as he fell on his back and leapt into the air. "Judolette Flip!" The young fire starter hurled a pair of flaming orbs at the downed combatant, who barely managed to roll out of the way. The flaming projectiles crashed into the floor, burning a large hole into it. A second later Ayane sprang from the opening just as a storm of rocks flew through. Noticing Omi, Ayane threw a quick kick at the monk while Alex grabbed Kimiko by her shirt and threw her off the side of the building. Alex then jumped down the hole and landed in front Clay, just as a gale of wind propelled Bob through a plaster wall.

(-)

The angry cries and shouts of pain brought a smile to Dai Gui's somber face as he watched the carnage he had engineered play out. These children were so focused on each other that they had forgotten he was there. Which he knew would happen if he timed things properly. Pleased that his research into the monks and their enemies had been time well spent, he began to focus his power and returned his thoughts to his main task. So far his plan had proceed perfectly, but there was still one piece that needed to be set in place before the final seal could be broken and he needed to ensure that these irksome adolescents remain clear of his path.

Pouring his power into his right hand, Dai Gui threw his arm into the air and fired a lavender pulse. Gaining the children's attention, he watched as a massive ring appeared in the sky and his pet behemoth tore its way into the world.

(-)

"Typhoon Boom!" Raimundo clapped his hands together and sent Bob sailing through a wall just as Clay tackled Alex. Raimundo started towards Alex, when a flash of lavender light caused him to stop in mid step. Seeing the surprised looks on Clay and Alex as they froze, a ring in the sky drew his attention. Feeling a hint of fear creep down his spine Raimundo watched as an enormous beast ripped through the gate. "This can't be good."

"You think." Alex climbed to his feet while everyone else stopped their battles and moved to see what was happening.

The beast fell to the ground with a boisterous roar and stretched its massive wings out. Standing almost five stories tall, the brown scaled creature stomped forward on thick, reverse kneed legs with two talons on each paw. Its muscle covered torso flexed with every swing of its bulky, clawed arms. Foul smelling drool dripped from long, dagger like fangs while a set of barbed tails swayed behind it.

Letting out another roar, the monster spat a stream of acidic goo forcing Raimundo and the others to jump for cover. Pushing his fear aside, Raimundo nodded at Clay signaling him to attack. Riding a gust of wind, Raimundo flew up and hit the monster with a string of kicks. Unaffected by the kicks, the beast swung its tail in an attempt to swat Raimundo away, forcing him back to the ground.

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang!" Waiting until his elemental Wu extended, Clay hurled his weapon catching the creature on its jaw. Clearly annoyed, it drove a clawed arm into the ground, trying to smash Clay.

Flipping onto the scaly arm, Alex sprinted up to its shoulder while Raimundo gathered his chi. Alex leapt off the shoulder and drilled the behemoth with a kick between its eyes. "Dragons Spark." The silver elemental Wu extended over his left arm as he pulled out the Eye of Dashi with his right. Bouncing off the head of the brute, he activated the Wu and sent a large bolt of lightning into the spot his kick had landed.

Watching as Alex fell back to the ground, Raimundo leapt high into the air with his chi focused in his right hand and made a fist. "Tornado Strike, wind." A large whirling fist of wind shot from his arm as he thrust his hand forward. The attack hit the exact same spot Alex did and caused the creature to howl angrily as it stumbled back a step. Recovering quickly, the behemoth howled just before a tail crashed into Raimundo from the side and sent him tumbling down into a bulldozer.

Shaking his head to clear the pain that raced through his body, Raimundo looked up and spotted Kimiko running on the second floor of the building to avoid the stream of goo spat by the monster. Jabbing a claw forward, the beast grasped for Kimiko only to have a burst of flames push it back. Moving closer, the creature swung a massive arm, ripping a portion of the building clean off. As the portion fell towards the ground, Kimiko scrambled frantically to the side then jumped down landing near Bob while Ayane used the rubble to bounce her way up towards the beast.

"Fang of the Wolf, Demona's flute." Ayane's purple and black elemental Wu extended over her left arm as she brought her weapon to her lips. Pushing off the last piece of rubble, she played a rapid melody and summoned a flock of jade robins. The flock swarmed around the overgrown brute before crashing into it and exploded. Reaching the height of her jump, Omi used the Orb of Tornami and propelled himself along an ice bridge. Catching Ayane, Omi steered the bridge around a swipe from the behemoths tail and carried her up above its head.

"Wasp Stinging Flower." Leaping off the ice ramp, Omi and Ayane moved in synchronization as they landed on the brutes head and drove their fist downwards. Channeling their chi, they both somersaulted down to an opposite shoulder and sprang forward, punching the jaw with everything they had. "Monkey Strike!"

Howling in discomfort, the mad beast wrenched its head side to side, which sent Omi tumbling into the middle of the unfinished building. It then grabbed Ayane and flung her at the remaining warriors. Sprinting over a pile of rocks, Clay jumped into the air, catching Ayane and landed a few feet from Raimundo.

"That critter's tougher than a two dollar steak and twice as nasty." Clay set Ayane down as she weakly pushed away from him.

"Anyone got an idea on how to get rid of this thing." Raimundo covered his face as the monster flapped its oversized wings and began to fly above them.

"Any idea ya have better be good," Ayane replied softly. The beast flew around the building and spewed another stream of acidic goo. Fear raced through Raimundo as he realized that there wasn't enough time to move, however Clay must have anticipated such an attack and stomped his foot. Using his element, Clay stretched a thick canopy of dirt from the ground that absorbed the acid and gave everyone time to move to safety.

"Idea's anyone?" Raimundo looked up at the flying beast. "Jumbo's gonna keep spiting snot at us tell we're melted goo."

"So let's shoot him down." Bob, while still in his metallic state, stepped over to a parked truck. Straining to pick up the vehicle, he managed to hold it over his head and turned towards the approaching target.

"I gotcha." Raimundo smirked, catching on to his plan. Waiting for the beast to get closer, Bob threw the truck with all his strength. Channeling a torrent of wind, Raimundo thrust his hands forward, giving the truck some added momentum. Kimiko stepped forward and sprayed a stream of flames, igniting the vehicle and causing it to explode just as it hit the face of the creature. The monster bellowed in pain as it stopped in mid flight and clawed at its face.

"Hey big man, get me over its head and we can hit it from both sides." Kimiko turned towards Bob.

"No problem." Bob smiled slightly as he picked Kimiko up. Going flat and stiff, she laid in his hand while he reared back and threw her like a javelin.

Sailing clear over the brute, the Cats Eye Draco covered her arm just before she hurled a dozen flaming projectiles. "Arrow Sparrow!" Her attack easily hit their mark while she rained a wave of fire down onto the beast and landed on an upper level of the building.

"Orb of Tornami, ice!" From the center portion of the skeleton structure, Omi launched a half dozen ice sickles into the brutes oversized belly.

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula." Raimundo pulled his sword out and focused his strength into the blade. Calling the wind to assist him, he shot himself into the air drawing every ounce of strength he could and poured it into his weapon. Reaching his target, he slashed at the beast only to have his attack blocked. His sword merely scratching the clawed arm of the creature, Raimundo was knocked back towards the ground, pummeling head first.

"Rai, rebound," Clay shouted up to him. Pushing out the hopelessness that had inched its way inside him, Raimundo flipped over and put his feet together. He saw Clay roll back onto his shoulders and hand springed into the air, mule kicking Raimundo. "Seismic Kick!"

Desperately trying to draw more energy for his attack, Raimundo was surprised when he felt a portion of Clay's chi flow into him just as his shoes meet Clay's boots. Propelled by Clay's kick, Raimundo raced through the air while the beast flew high over the building. Still rising from the ground, he spotted Omi standing on the edge of the building.

"Shimo Staff." Omi pulled his Wudai weapon just as Raimundo reached his level and used it to like a bat to propel him even faster. Even as Raimundo shot passed Omi, he could feel a portion of the short monk's chi mix with portion from clay and combined the two into his sword, which began to glow. Racing towards the top of the building, he found Kimiko running towards him and leapt into the air to meet him.

"You can do it Rai." Smiling down at him, Kimiko reached down and grabbed his hand. "Judolette Flip!" Flipping in midair, she released his hand and sent him rocketing towards the beast. Feeling Kimiko's chi mix with his, Raimundo poured everything he had into his weapon and held it at the ready. Nearing the beast, he pushed the fear and doubt from his mind to focus on his target when a cry from Kimiko caught his attention. Looked down, he saw Alex bounce off the girl riding a bolt of lightning and shot above Raimundo.

Just as his momentum stopped, Alex grabbed Raimundo by the shirt. "Don't blow it windbag." With some of his chi pouring into Raimundo, Alex threw him over his shoulder. Surprised by his aid, Raimundo mixed his chi with the others causing the sword to flash with energy. With his sword practically vibrating, he returned his attention to the behemoth, which had begun to swoop towards him.

Ignoring a thunderous roar, Raimundo smiled as the monster attacked with a clawed arm. Letting out a fierce shout, Raimundo brought his weapon forward, splitting the claws in two. With his blade still in the creature, he sprinted up the length of its arm, slicing it in two. The beast howled in pain as Raimundo reached the shoulder. Pulling the sword free, he leapt inches away the back of its head and slashed the beasts across its thick neck, releasing the swords power. A massive wave of white hot energy sliced clean through the monsters neck before obliterating its head in a large explosion.

A relieved smile spread across Raimundo's face as he watched the oversized body evaporate into lavender dust. Falling through thick cloud, Raimundo let the rushing air wash over him, hopping it would calm his nerves_. One big bad beastie down, one sissy sorcerer to go._


	4. The Final Seal

**Disclaimer**;

Attention, I the great, heroic, villainous Darth Maud-dib still do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I do own the fallen dragons, Rin, Dai Gui, and a bag of tacos. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go play pin the plastic explosive on the cat.

**A/N**

I just wanna remind you guys that I'll update the story once this chapter gets 1-2 reviews, so enjoy. Depending on how well this chapter is received and reviewed, this _might_ end up being the last chapter. I'd like to continue but we'll see; it kinda depends _you_, the readers.

**Chapter Four**

**The Final Seal**

The wind howled, violently kicking dust into the air with a deafening roar. In a blinding flash of light, the behemoths head was cleaved cleanly from its neck while its body exploded into a cloud of lavender dust. Losing track of everyone else, Ayane stumbled her way out of the dust that surrounded the building and glanced around. As the wind began to lessen, the sound of fire blazing reached her ears. Looking up, she spotted Kimiko falling from above, slowing herself with bursts of flames. Finally, she landed a few feet from Ayane, impacting the ground loudly, leaving a smoking crater. Stepping over to the crater Ayane looked down, hopping to find the monk a stain in the dirt but was disappointed to see her climbing out of the impact crater. "Ya might wanna work on those brakes of yours."

"Thanks for the advice," Kimiko replied dryly. Dusting herself off, she glanced at Ayane. "If you're done making jokes, why don't we find the guy pulling the strings to all this before he decides to summon another monster."

"Just so long as we flay his hide." Ayane flashed a devilish smile before sniffing the air.

"I was thinking about roasting him over an open flame, but flaying could work." Kimiko smirked.

"Why not both?" Taking another sniff from the air, Ayane released a low growl as she caught the scent of her target. Turning around, she spotted Dai Gui standing on the street. "Found him." Sprinting towards the man, she tightened her grip on her weapon and sprang forward, swinging the flute like a baton. To her surprise, Dai Gui easily avoided her attack then somersaulted over a kick from Kimiko.

"What, you don't like to join the fights you start?" Kimiko formed two fireballs in her hands.

"Ya really should, after all this ain't a spectators sport," Ayane added in a mocking tune.

"Perhaps in time." Dai Gui smiled coldly as a two foot long lavender cloud formed under his feet. "I admit to underestimating your elemental powers, therefore you unpleasant children have earned a reprieve from my wrath; however, this is not an act of compassion. The final piece in the game is already in motion and nothing you do can forestall your inevitable demise, or your masters." Letting out a smooth laugh, he quickly flew off into the air, riding on the cloud.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Kimiko asked.

"Who cares, I'm not lettin' the bastard get away." Twirling her flute to her lips, Ayane started to play a soft fluttering song reminiscent of _Ode to Joy. _After a second, a giant, jade eagle rose from the ground and flew after the sorcerer with the two girls on its back.

"Is that Beethoven?" Kimiko glanced at her.

"Shut up or the bird eats ya," Ayane retorted in between notes. Using the song to control the eagle, they followed Dai Gui as he led them further out of the city. Twisting, diving, or spinning, Dai Gui tried frantically to lose the girls. Locked on to his trail, they followed every maneuver he made for five minutes before he finally landed in a vast field of grass. Ayane saw a large stone, circular slab, about thirteen feet in diameter. Strange symbols and ancient Hindu writing was carved all over the ominous slab. More surprising than the slab, was the army of lavender warriors that surrounded it and the sight of Rin blasting her way through them.

"Master Fung?"

Ayane glanced at her would be partner then followed her gaze to the other side of the stone where six warriors were dragging him towards the slab. "Get ready ta jump." Commanding her bird to dive, Ayane steered it near Rin then jumped to the ground with Kimiko right behind her. The two girls landed next to Rin as she extended her barrier around them while the bird crashed into a horde of warriors and exploded.

"I'm glad you're here." Rin lowered her shield once the blast subsided and the immediate area was cleared of goons. "We need to put an end to this Dai Gui now."

"The only thing here that will end is your futile resistance." Dai Gui stepped off his cloud on the other side of his regenerating army and held his hands up in the air. He began to chant in an odd language as dark clouds filled the sky. A low rumbling shock the ground while flashes of purple light blinked over the tablet.

"This look's kinda bad." Ayane swallowed a lump in her throat as every animal instinct she had screamed for her to run.

"He's trying to break the final seal." Rin floated a few inches off the ground. "Something I'm not willing to allow. You two keep his flunkies off of me while I chat with our lavender loving friend."

"What about Master Fung?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll free him from his captors; after all I did agree to work with him on this." Without waiting for a response, Rin flew over the advancing horde.

Taking up a fighting stance, Ayane raised an eyebrow as dread hit her along with surprise. "Did she just say she was working with the old man?"

Kimiko laughed slightly. "Oh yeah, I meant to tell you about that."

Ayane started to spit an insult at the girl when a bolt of lightning hit the ground behind them. Hopping it was Alex; she peaked over her shoulder, only to groan once she recognized the scent. "What are you two doing here?"

Chase Young smiled, stepping out of the light he had appeared in with Wuya at his side. "I believe I have something you might want to know."

"We're kinda busy right." Kimiko flung a wave of flames as the mass of warriors reached them.

Chase narrowed his eyes dangerously before darting passed Ayane, meeting the attackers with a string of attacks. "You need to hear this, because no matter what happens, that seal must not be allowed to break."

"Rin will take care of the seal." Ayane rolled to avoid a kick then countered with one of her own. Plunging into the horde, she relied on her instincts, punching or kicking any foe that came near her. A blast of flames sent a group flying while Kimiko leapt over two warriors and caught another with a sidekick. To the left, Ayane noticed Dojo flying over, dropping Alex, Bob, and the remaining monks into the fray.

"The spell the sorcerer is using is…" Chase started but a swarm of warriors cut him off.

"What's she doing over there?" Wuya asked from where she watched.

"Lions Talon!" Ignoring the witch, Ayane formed jade talons over her fingers and begun slashing her way towards Alex, who had pulled out his Rikkaken to cut down the enemy.

"That stupid fool," Wuya hissed.

Chase landed a harsh kick then looked towards a chanting Rin, then back at Wuya. "Stop her!"

(-)

Flying over the advancing army, Rin raced towards the stone slab while Dai Gui continued his spell. Two of the lavender minions moved to block her path as she reached the edge of the slab, only to find themselves caught in a black orb that she had thrown. Moving passed the orb as it slowly crushed the warriors, Rin glared at Dai Gui. "Time for you go." Her eyes flashed with energy while she formed another orb, this one swirling with dark flames, and threw it at him.

Ceasing his chanting, Dai Gui began to laugh uncontrollably while light poured from his eyes and mouth. "Too late." The orb hit him square on the face, causing him to shatter like glass in an explosion. A slim ray of light shot up from where he stood before erupting in a pulse that stretched over the field. "None can stop his arrival. The gateway to oblivion shall open and welcome you into the clutches of agony and death."

An overwhelming sense of fear began to race through her as a fluctuating portal began to slowly tear open above her. Remembering the warriors and Fung, she turned to face them and pointed an index finger, blasting a hole straight through the head of one goon causing him to revert into smoke. With his right arm free, Fung quickly punched the other goon then unloaded a knee to the gut followed by a harsh roundhouse.

"My thanks, Rin." Fung stepped over to her side.

Rin rolled her eyes before looking back up to the growing portal. "I only bothered because we had a deal and unlike you, _I _don't betray the people I say I'm helping. Not that it matters anymore. We're still going to die here once that portal opens."

"Surely there is a way to stop the portal before if fully forms?" Fung stepped in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes. "You have grown considerably in mystical power since the time we first met and I have never known you give up when things become difficult."

"This is the end of world Fung. This isn't me waging a war against you and your monks. This is dark, primal magic that was so strong it killed the most powerful being alive when he tried to face it." Rin let her despair slip into her voice. "Do you have any idea what it would take to close that?"

"So there is a way?" The old monk smirked, reminding her of the day she had first met him decades ago.

Feeling a twinge of anger, she quickly pushed away the memories of them laughing together or quiet nights spend watching the stars, and thought over what she had learned from her studies on the destroyer and the Blind swordsman. "Their might be a way."

"How?" The wind began to howl while lavender lightning streaked across the darkening sky.

"I know of a spell that might work. It's one of things I picked up from my time in that hellish dimension Chase banished me to. It _might _work, but it'll come with a cost." Rin looked down and gazed into his eyes. "I'll need power. I'll have to access all the powers I gained from the other dimension in addition to using your spiritual powers."

"Then do it."

"It's not that simple." Rin felt her anger spike. "You're old, draining you of your spiritual energy will suck the life out of you, and if I access that much power at once I'll die. What makes you think I'm willing to die for this world?"

Fung looked passed her and motioned towards the battle. "Because of them." Following his gaze she turned around to see Alex, Ayane, and Bob fighting off hordes of warriors. "Despite the fact that you gave yourself to evil and no matter how much you hate me or the Xiaolin order, you cannot forget that I know you better than most. I have watched you look after them just as I have watched over the young dragons. You protected them from those who would destroy them when you could have fled. No matter how evil you may have become, I know you still value friendship, and I know you love those kids more than you'll admit." Fung paused for a moment. "Forget about our past, and decide if saving them is worth your dying."

Rin stared out into the chaos, watching as Alex cut his way through the attackers with lightning flaring around him. She found Ayane faithfully by his side, playing her flute and unleashing her familiars onto her enemies. Bob plowed through a group of foes, mercilessly trampling anyone unfortunate enough to get caught by his metal plated boots. Taking a deep breath, she felt an eerie calm wash over her as she looked back towards Fung. "I hate you, more and more each day." She closed her eyes, focusing on the power she restrained deep within her while slowly drawing out the radiant energy Fung possessed. "I'm doing this for them, so one day they can wipeout the Xiaolin order and wreak havoc as they please."

Rising a few feet off the ground, a black aura flared around her as she mentally reached out towards the tearing portal. Faintly aware of movement around her she glanced down at Fung. "I need a few minutes, keep the flunkies off my back."

"I will buy you the time you need." Fung nodded just as a group of attackers moved towards him.

Leaving the monk to protect her, Rin returned her attention to the portal. Mouthing an ancient spell, she felt her body burning with power as her aura spread upwards, enveloping the tear. Drawing on Fung's energy to bolster her own, she poured all her strength into closing the opening. Pressure built inside her head, while her skin began to crack, releasing black flares of light. She heard a sound in the distance and glanced over, recognizing the source of the voice with a smile. _Alex._

"Rin!" Alex hurled a bolt of lightning at a group of warriors, fighting his way towards her.

"Sorry Alex, you can't follow me this time." Rin held his gaze for a moment then used a fraction of power to hold him back behind a barrier of energy, ignoring his distraught cries. From another section of the battle ground she noticed Wuya working her way towards her.

"Stop you stupid fool." Wuya threw her hands forward and fired a large, green blast at her. From below, Fung kicked a warrior into the air, intercepting the blast. "The destroyer…"

Overflowing with power, Rin convulsed as she mentally flung a wave of energy at the hag, sending her flying. Shifting her barrier to encompass the stone slab, she ignored the cries from Ayane, and Alex to focus on the portal above. Pulling the last bit of strength out of Fung, she cried out in pain as her body exploded in a brilliant flash of white hot light. She felt the presence of her former friend, as Fung and her spirits collided with the dimensional tear, forcing it closed. Amongst the burning pain and intense pressure, she felt an odd sense of contentment as she looked down at her young wards. She smiled down at them, taking one last look at her children just as the portal, the slab, and everything inside the barrier erupted in a final violent flash.

(-)

"Master Fung?" Omi fell to his knees.

Raimundo stood with his sword in hand, too shocked to speak as the bright explosion that had swallowed Master Fung and Rin died down while the army of warriors turned to dust. "I don't believe it." Glancing up, he saw that the portal had disappeared.

"He, he can't be dead." Kimiko stepped over to Raimundo with watery eyes.

Wrapping an arm around the weeping girl, Raimundo looked towards Clay, then Omi. "He sacrificed himself to save us."

"_She_… she sacrificed herself to save us." Bob stepped over towards the monks. Raimundo started to reply but thought better of it as he glanced over at Alex and Ayane, who both stared silently into the smoke.

"At least it's all over," Clay stated solemnly.

Raimundo nodded his head in agreement, only to feel the ground start to rumble. "What now?"

"The end of the world by my guess." Wuya picked herself up and dusted her dress off.

"Shut your mouth hag." Ayane shot the witch an angry, tear filled look. "Rin just saved us all."

"Actually she doomed us all," Chase replied plainly. An instant later a ten by ten portal formed where the slab had once been.

A familiar sense of dread rose in Raimundo as he turned to face the portal. "What do you mean doomed us all?"

"I knew Rin wouldn't have been smart enough to know that the spell Dai Gui cast was a trick." Wuya smiled coldly. "Years ago, Dashi and I created the third seal. The only way for it to be broken was if one person from the side of good and one from the Heylin _both_ sacrificed their lives willingly."

"What?" Alex turned to face the witch.

"Dashi and I figured no one from the Heylin would be willing to sacrifice themselves to save anyone so we thought it would last for eternity," Wuya spat.

"Now thanks to her blunder, the final seal is broken." Chase glared at the group.

Another rumble shook the ground as the portal flashed. Raimundo watched in horror while an eight foot tall being in dark blue and black armor stepped through the portal, ripping it to shreds in the process. The destroyer laughed slightly, flexing his thick arms while flashes of lightning reflected off his worn, form fitting armor. A long, dark, tattered cape flowed behind him. The demon looked almost human except for his pitch black eyes, and scared, leathery bluish skin. "Free at last, after life times of the cold nothingness I was imprisoned in." He spoke with a deep voice that made Darth Vader sound timid. "Finally I am free to take my rightful place as lord and master of all realms."

A cloud of lavender smoke formed at the side of the muscled fiend and Dai Gui appeared, kneeling with his head lowered. "Master Tsu Lan, I humbly welcome you in this realm and pledge unending fealty to your cause."

"You have served me well, herald. Tell me, who are these that have gathered to witness the destroyer of worlds return." Tsu Lan casually strolled towards the stunned group, locking a malevolent gaze on Wuya. "You are already known to me; the one who aided the monk in forestalling my return centuries ago."

"Me?" Wuya smiled nervously while slowly inching backwards. "I… I didn't help per say… it was more like forced. Dashi made me do it. It was him, really. I've always been a big fan of yours."

"Silence impertinent witch." Tsu Lan held up his hand as baseball size sphere of light formed in front of him. Nonchalantly tapping the sphere, the glowing orb zipped over to the petrified witch. Hitting her squarely on the chest the ball rapidly wrapped around her, muffling her screams an instant before melting her into a puddle of lavender goo.

"Wish I had thought of that." Chase laughed slightly before setting his sights on Tsu Lan. "As much as I appreciate your silencing Wuya, I'm afraid that your return to _my_ world has come to an end." Tensing the muscles of his arm, Chase sprang forward while building up his chi, only to release it as he threw his entire body into the attack. "Monkey Strike!"

The attack found its target with a loud thud, kicking some of the dirt into the air. Astonished, Raimundo felt his jaw drop as Tsu Lan slid back a few feet but remained standing. Unaffected by the harsh blow that had hit him in the face, the ancient titan laughed. "You are also known to me; one of the pupils of the mortal who helped to imprison me. I see you have come far in the centuries, and you are wise to attack me now while I am still weakened from my travel through the dimensional gate. However, I assure you that I am more than capable of destroying you with but a wave of my hand!" Moving faster than anyone expected, he grabbed Chase by the throat and wrenched him off the ground. Smiling coldly, two beams of energy shot from his eyes and Burned into Chase's armor, sending him flying over the heads of the others.

"I didn't think anyone could do that to Chase." Dojo slithered up Raimundo's leg and hide in his shirt.

"Nobody human." Raimundo released Kimiko and held his sword at the ready.

"Forget this freak." Bob sprinted forward, still in his metallic state and vaulted off the ground, driving both of his boots onto the titans jaw with a dropkick. Ignoring the attack, Tsu Lan grabbed Bob by the ankle and tossed him to the side like a rag doll.

"Big Bang Meteorang." Clay threw his weapon at the towering foe, only to have it smacked away while Tsu Lan rushed towards him and palmed his face. Rearing back, Tsu Lan slammed Clay into the ground before stomping a massive, armored foot on his chest.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo sent a hurricane like wave of wind at his foe, hoping to topple him while Kimiko attacked with her own weapon. Just as her flaming projectiles landed, she began a relentless barrage of fireballs, each burning hotter than the last. A fleeting sense of hope began to rise as Raimundo unleashed another gust of cutting wind, but his hope quickly turned to dread as Tsu Lan stepped through their attacks and hit Kimiko with a backhand. Raising his sword to attack, Raimundo swung downwards only to feel the hard, cold steel of Tsu Lan's fist smash into his ribs.

Unable to stand, Raimundo's knees buckled beneath him while Ayane sprinted passed him with a jade bear glowing around her.

"Charging Bear!" Ayane slammed into the hulking enemy with an explosive force. Bouncing off his thick armor, she jumped, spinning in the air and scoring with a heelkick.

Answering her attack with a kick of his own, Tsu Lan sent the girl sailing backwards, crashing into Raimundo. "Is this the best your realm can offer?"

"Tsunami Strike!" Omi jumped towards the destroyer, spinning like a top, and smacked him on the side of head with the Shimo Staff.

Shouting angrily, Alex hopped over Omi, with his sword crackling with electricity over his head. "Call the Lightning!" Swinging his sword, he slashed the exact spot Omi's staff had hit, while a massive bolt of lightning shot from the sky, striking the same point. Just as the lightning subsided, Omi twirled his staff vertically, hitting the titan repeatedly before jumping up and using the weapon like a golf club to hit him on the chin. Stepping under Omi, Alex slashed upwards, hitting the broad chin of their opponent before spinning on his heel and landing a high kick. Pressing their attack, both Omi and Alex jumped into the air, simultaneously delivering a side kick with their respective elements behind it.

The force from their combined attacks caused Tsu Lan to stumble back a few steps before he finally caught himself. "Impressive, most impressive for ones as young as yourselves. I am pleased to see that not everyone in this realm is as weak as I feared."

"If you see how mighty we are, then I suggest you surrender now or suffer a humiliating defeat." Omi crouched with his weapon ready to attack.

"And if I don't?" Tsu Lan laughed.

"You can die." Alex sprang towards the antagonist with Omi moving next to him.

"I think not." Tsu Lan held out his hands as a pulse of energy stopped the two attacking dragons in mid stride. Wrapping his thick fingers around both of their throats, he picked them up and held them at eye level while a dark light radiated from his hands. "You are fortunate to have impressed me, and thus I will spare your lives. I have plans for this world, plans you two are perfectly suited to help me with."

Frozen in horror, Raimundo helplessly watched Tsu Lan tighten his grip while his friend and rival cried out in pain. The light around Tsu Lan's hands flashed, silencing the two before he dropped them, laughing while they slumped to the ground lifelessly. He continued his deep, terrifying laughter as a thick layer of smoke formed around him. An instant later, the cloud disappeared, taking Tsu Lan, Alex, Omi, and Dai Gui with it.

Fighting through the pain that racked his body, Raimundo stood on weak legs, taking in the carnage around him. He glanced down at Ayane, mirroring her anger and sorrow before looking over to Kimiko and Clay. Seeing the pain they wore on their faces sent a jolt of horror down his spine as he began to wonder how they could face this threat. What could any of them do now that the destroyer of worlds walked free?


	5. Heralds of the Destroyer

Disclaimer;

This is Sam I Am with the evening news. Our top story tonight comes from , where we have just learned that renowned evil despot; Darth Maud-dib did not create Xiaolin Showdown. He does not nor has he ever owned the rights to the cartoon. Our sources have confirmed that he did create the Fallen Dragons, Dai Gui, and Tsu Lan. When asked to comment, the heroic villain simply replied, "hamburgers."

In other news, NASA announced the successful launch of their solar rocket. The rocket is being piloted by Captain Explo Ding Cat. The feline pilot will be transporting barrels of a new, highly unstable, heat sensitive liquid explosive to the far side of the sun. When asked about the wisdom of such a mission, NASA assured us that every precaution had been taken and that the mission would be at night.

That concludes our evening addition of the news. This is Sam I Am saying goodnight, and do you want to buy a fish?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Heralds of the Destroyer**

An icy wind blew over a vast field of tall grass. Large mountains capped with snow blocked the suns light as it sank below the horizon. Once brimming with activity, the field was now completely silent since the wildlife had fled in terror from the domineering presence that trampled the pasture. Kneeling besides his master's prize, Dai Gui quietly watched Tsu Lan glimpse over the field.

"Do you know what once stood here, herald?" Tsu Lan stepped further into the field.

"I do not, my master." Dai Gui shook his head.

"Towering over this land was a grand hall, a superlative citadel from which I ruled an empire. A prime example of the splendor of fire and ash, now buried and forgotten by the cruel hands of time." Tsu Lan held his glowing left hand out towards the field. A deep rumbling shook the ground beneath them. Dai Gui felt the air around him cool as the rumbling increased and the wind began to howl. Suddenly he could feel the temperature shoot up. The air became thick and muggy while the grass under him withered as if scorched by the air before turning to ash.

The now barren field erupted, kicking charred dirt into the air while a massive palace made from dark marble rose out of the ground. The palace stood about three stories high, with white stairs carved from stone leading to a ivory gate that sealed the entrance. Torches lit from inside gave the citadel an eerie glow. A large stone balcony overlooked the front of the palace. Stone pillars could be seen on the side courtyard, each with ancient carvings of Celtic writing.

"Behold the bastion from which a new world order shall spring." Tsu Lan lowered his hand as the last bit of dirt began to settle.

"I am truly humbled by your power o dreaded one." Dai Gui lowered his head.

"As you should be my herald. Continue to serve me well and you shall be rewarded with even greater power than that which I have previously bestowed upon you." Tsu Lan turned to face his servant. "I have a task for you."

"You need only speak dread lord, and I shall lay waste unto those who stand in your path."

"Such devotion will serve you well, however for the moment I only require you to retrieve something for me."

"As you wish my master." Dai Gui again bowed his head then motioned to the two bodies behind him. "What shall I do with these?"

"Leave them here. I shall deal with them while I see to another matter," Tsu Lan laughed coldly.

(-)

A sense of apprehension permeated the air of the Xiaolin temple. Raimundo sat next to Kimiko on the wooden stairs while Clay brought Master Monk Guan up to speed with their failure. Glancing across the courtyard, he spotted Ayane and Bob standing by alone and staring at the setting sun. Raimundo had been surprised when the duo had elected to return with them to the temple, but considering the beating they had taken and the loss of Rin and Alex, he could see why they chose to stay with the group. Noticing Ayane's backpack, he felt slightly relieved knowing that they had some more Shen Gong Wu around should they need them.

Shifting his gaze to an even more unusual sight, Raimundo wondered what exactly Chase was thinking standing with his arms crossed and leaning back against the wooden railing. It had been Chase's idea to regroup at the temple after Tsu Lan had vanished, but Raimundo still wondered why. He doubted the reason had anything to do with what happened to Wuya; Chase had always made clear his growing annoyance with her. Whatever his reason, whether it had anything to do with Wuya, his obsession with Omi, pride over being defeated so easily, or simply a desire to survive, none of that really mattered anymore. The destroyer had proven to be just as strong as Rin had feared, and Raimundo would be grateful for all the help he could get.

"I see." Master Monk Guan nodded thoughtfully after Clay finished the story.

"So what do we do now?" Dojo asked from Guan's shoulder.

Ayane stormed in front of the dragon and Guan. "What do ya mean what we do now? Ya grab every Wu ya got and we go find that demon and slay it."

"Yeah, cause it went so well for us the first time," Kimiko replied dryly.

"Kim's got a point." Clay nodded. "It seems a bit foolish for the cattle to be rushin' into the slaughterhouse. 'Sides we can't save the world if we get squashed before we have a plan."

"We're not here ta help ya save the world," Ayane growled angrily at Clay. "You're here ta help us get revenge on Tsu Lan and free Alex."

Raimundo felt a fresh wave of anger wash over him as the image of Master Fung flashed in his mind followed by one of Omi. "You're not the only one who lost friends today."

Bob clenched a fist and stepped next to Ayane. "The only reason we came here was because we thought you were gonna fight. If you're all to afraid then Ayane and I will go alone."

"You go alone and you're hitchin' a ride up the river Styx," Clay stated plainly.

"Enough!" Chase stepped into the center of the group and looked at each of them. "Tsu Lan is unlike anything any of us have faced before. If any of us are to survive this then we must set aside our differences and work together against a common foe."

"Chase is right." Guan stepped next to him and looked towards Ayane. "Until we learn more about our enemy, we should not risk a confrontation."

Raimundo noticed an odd look on Dojo's face and stepped over towards him. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure but I think I sense a Shen Gong Wu," Dojo replied.

"A new Wu?" Kimiko stood up.

Dojo shook his head. "No… I'm pretty sure it's an old one. It almost feels like the Eye of Dashi."

"Alex?" Ayane glanced at the dragon.

"Are you certain?" Guan looked down at the lizard.

"Yep." Dojo nodded after a moment. "Wait… I'm sensing two different Wu, the eye and the Orb of Tornami."

"Where?" Raimundo felt a drizzle of hope, wondering if Omi might have escaped.

"Close, somewhere near the edge of the city; down by the warehouse district I think," Dojo stated.

"Why there?" Clay scratched the back of his head.

"And why now?" Kimiko added.

"Maybe Alex and the chrome dome escaped and are going for the Wu we have at our place." Ayane looked at each of them.

"The timings a bit too odd for my taste," Bob said quietly.

"Maybe, but we should still check it out to be sure." Raimundo glance at Master Monk Guan.

"I agree, but we should exorcise caution," Guan replied after a moment.

"Before that, doesn't the name Tsu Lan sound familiar?" Chase stopped Guan as he started to leave. "I vaguely remember Dashi mentioning it years ago."

"As do I." Guan looked at his former colleague.

"I believe I may know where to look for more information about our would be destroyer." Chase smirked slightly. "Ironically, you and I may have had the info the whole time. We need only go to my palace to get some of my books and combine them with some of yours."

"What about Omi and Alex?" Raimundo asked.

Guan seemed to think about it for a moment then turned to Raimundo. "Take some of Shen Gong Wu and go investigate the warehouse. You had best bring any Wu Ayane has hidden there back with you; we may need them in the coming battle. I only want you to observe what is going on down there. If Omi and Alex have truly escaped then bring them back with you, but do not allow yourselves to be drawn into a confrontation with Tsu Lan or Dai Gui. After you are finished, meet us back at my temple to regroup."

"Yes sir." Raimundo nodded before he led the young warriors to the vault. Ringing the bells to open the vault, he left Ayane and Bob at the top of the stairs while he and the other two monks stocked up on Wu. Satisfied that they had each grabbed enough Wu, the trio hurried back up the stairs and stepped outside with Ayane and Bob. "Where did Dojo run off to?"

"I guess we'll have to take the Silver Manta Ray." Clay reached into his hat and pulled out the mystical transport.

"Don't bother cowboy." Ayane reached into her backpack and slipped on a Wu of her own. "Golden Tiger Claws."

"Alright then." Clay dropped the manta ray back into his hat before returning the hat to his head.

"Let's do this." Raimundo glanced at each of the dragons then stepped into the portal Ayane had opened, followed by everyone else. Emerging on the other side of the portal, he found himself standing twenty yards away from the large silver warehouse that was her home. "I always wondered where you guys hide when not bugging us."

"Home sweet home." Bob stepped passed Raimundo a second before the others came through.

"So you live in an abandoned warehouse?" Kimiko glimpsed over the area.

Ayane pushed passed the dragon of fire. "That a problem? Not everyone has a dad that owns a multimillion dollar company, or has an overly extravagant temple to live in."

"You got to admit, bad guys living in a warehouse is kind of a cliché." Raimundo chuckled.

"'Sides ain't you an heiress or somethin' back in your country?" Clay tipped his hat back.

"Shut up and follow me." Ayane started towards the warehouse with the others in tow. They had crossed half the distance to the structure when she suddenly stopped, throwing her left arm in front of Raimundo and sniffing the air. "Hold it, I smell those lavender goons."

Before Raimundo could reply, two clouds of smoke appeared on each side of the building to reveal a small group of warriors. Movement from above caused him to look up to find Tsu Lan peering down at them with two flunkies at his side. "How observant of you, I am surprised that you could sense my presence and even more surprised that you would dare to stand against me again."

"Where's Alex?" Ayane stepped forward angrily.

"And what have you done to Omi?" Raimundo demanded.

"I have allowed you vermin to live this long because you amused me. Do not hasten your end by trying my patience." Tsu Lan stared down at them for a moment then looked to the two goons by his side. "Go and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu." The two warriors bowed before hopping off the roof and stepped inside the warehouse.

"I say we attack this fool now, all at once," Bob whispered.

"No." Raimundo shook his head wishing he had another option. "Master Monk Guan was right; we can't get pulled into another fight with him. At least not until we have a better chance to win."

"A wise choice, but you need not worry about incurring my wrath tonight. No, I have a much better idea in mind." Tsu Lan laughed as he waved his hand and two pillars of light appeared a foot away from the warehouse entrance.

As the light faded, a jolt of astonishment nearly caused Raimundo to fall over while the varied sounds the others mirrored his feelings. Standing in what remained of the light were Omi and Alex, each wearing armor similar to Tsu Lan's, only thinner. A brown, tattered cloak hung over their shoulders with a four foot silver chain bound around each of their wrists. More disturbing than their bindings were the emotionless expressions they wore and their empty, glowing eyes.

"Behold the heralds of Tsu Lan," his voice boomed. "They are the envoys to your final annihilation, and the pawns I shall use to regain ultimate power."

"Alex?" Ayane stepped forward. "What did he do you?"

"Destroy them my heralds." Tsu Lan waved his hand, giving the order. To Raimundo's surprise, Alex sprang forward and hit Ayane with an unforgiving right hook. He then went for a heel kick but the horrified girl somersaulted over the attack.

"Alex, it's me. You can't let him control you." Ayane swayed under another kick only get tripped by his free leg. As she blocked a punch, Bob dashed over, driving his shoulder into Alex's side and knocking him back. Recovering quickly, Alex resumed his attack, unleashing a long series of strikes that forced Bob to block.

Leaving Bob and Ayane to deal with Alex, Raimundo turned his attention to Clay and Kimiko. Clay blocked a string of kicks from Omi then jumped back, trying to put some distance between them, but Omi stayed right with him. Catching Clay with a low sweep, Omi let his momentum spin him around and landed a fierce uppercut under his chin. The blow was enough to pull him up high enough for Omi to finish the attack with a dropkick to the ribs that send Clay tumbling back near Raimundo.

"We got to find a way to stop Omi with out hurting him." Raimundo clenched his fist while Kimiko flung a wall of fire between herself and Omi.

"How 'bout getting' Omi to not hurt us," Clay replied dryly. Ignoring the comment, Raimundo shot forward. Blindsiding Omi with a side kick, he thrust his hand forward sending the short warrior flying back with a gust of wind then took up a defensive position.

"Come on pal, you gotta snap out of it." Raimundo stared into Omi's eyes looking for some sign that his friend could hear him. His only response was a vacant look while Omi charged forward, throwing a high punch. Rolling under the attack, Raimundo came to his feet next to Kimiko. He blocked another punch from Omi, allowing Kimiko to hit him with one of her own. Pressing forward, Omi relentlessly threw punch after punch at the two monks, who blocked his attacks rather than risk hurting him with a counterstrike.

"What are we going to do?" Kimiko asked while parrying a kick. "If we fight back we could hurt Omi."

"We don't have a choice." Raimundo avoided another attack then called a flurry of wind to push Omi back. "We can't stay here and fight Omi, Alex, the lavender ninja's, and Tsu Lan."

"We can't leave him?" Kimiko protested.

Pushing back the dread that clawed at the back of his mind, Raimundo swallowed the lump that clung to his throat as he glanced from Tsu Lan to Omi. Taking a step backward and motioning for Kimiko to do the same, he stopped as a thought sprang to mind. "Wait, I got an idea."

"It had best be a good one partner." Clay stepped over to their left.

"You'd call this an evil Omi right?" Raimundo motioned to the expressionless monk.

"I'd call doing the bidding of a guy who wants to destroy the world an act of evil," Kimiko stated.

"So let's send him to the Ying Yang world." Raimundo pulled out the two Wu that could open a portal to the bizarre realm. "When he comes out he'll leave the evil chi controlling him there and be back to his good old self."

"That's a bit risky ain't it?" Clay asked.

"If you got a better idea lets here it. If not, then get ready to push him in." Glancing at each of them, Raimundo held one yo-yo in each hand and sprinted towards Omi. The short monk met his advance with a swift barrage, forcing him to evade. Spinning around a punch from Omi, Raimundo flipped over him just as he went for a roundhouse kick and threw one of the yo-yos behind Omi. "Yang Yo-Yo." A black and white portal opened behind Omi as he unleashed another punch. Stepping inside the attack, Raimundo slipped the Ying Yo-Yo into his robe then jumped back.

"Seismic Kick, earth." Clay stomped his foot on the ground causing a tremor to shake the ground under Omi while Kimiko raced over and pushed him through the portal.

_I hope this works_. Raimundo mentally crossed his fingers as the portal closed. The sound of Ayane and Bob fighting Alex filled his ears as Raimundo anxiously waited for a sign that Omi was okay. A long minute passed while the cold breeze chipped away at any hope that he had left. He turned to look at Clay and Kimiko when a swirling portal of black and white light opened between them, spitting out Omi.

"Omi?" Kimiko inched forward with her guard raised. Gazing hard at Omi, a sense of relief rushed through Raimundo as the short monk stood straight with a smile on his face.

"You need not worry my friends, I am me again." Omi held up his arm to show them that the chains were gone.

"Fools," Tsu Lan's voiced boomed, cutting short their reunion. "You dare to undo what I have done."

"I am free now, and together we will stop your plan." Omi ripped the cloak off his shoulders and turned to face Tsu Lan. Raimundo also turned to face him and noticed that his lavender flunkies were all on the roof holding the Shen Gong Wu.

"You merely forestall the inevitable, for soon you shall come to know the purity of fire and oblivion." Tsu Lan glared down at them before smiling callously. "Herald, we are done here."

Remembering Alex, Raimundo turned to see him block a kick from Bob, using the chains that bound his wrists, before scoring with a side kick. With a blank stare, Alex back flipped high into the air and landed lightly in front of Tsu Lan before vanishing into a cloud of lavender smoke.

"Alex!" Ayane ran after him but Clay grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Still wearing the Golden Tiger Claws, she turned towards Clay with tears running down her face and threw a sloppy punch, which he easily avoided. "Let me go, I have ta help him. I have ta free him."

"We will." Omi stepped over to the weeping girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what Tsu Lan is planning to do and I give you my word, I will do everything I can to help free Alex and stop Tsu Lan."

"I take it we've only scratched the surface of our troubles then?" Raimundo looked towards Omi.

"Indeed, I am afraid the plot has only begun to thin." Omi nodded.

"Thicken," Bob corrected.

"Thin, thick, it does not matter. I will explain everything later but for now we must get to the Shen Gong Wu before it is too late." Omi looked to Ayane. Shaking her head, Ayane wiped the tears from her eyes and opened a portal with the tiger claws.

Following Omi and the others through the portal, Raimundo stepped into the courtyard of his home to find himself surrounded by lavender warriors. The cronies swarmed around the temple, ransacking each building they came to. A large hole now sat where the door to the vault had been while the singular colored henchmen march out carrying the Wu that had been left behind. Dai Gui stood high on the rooftops watching his minions carry out their task.

"Is this what you where trying to warn us about?" Raimundo looked over the army of invaders with a growing sense of dismay.

"It was, but we are too late." Omi nodded.

"I vote we get out of here before they notice us," Kimiko said quietly.

"I'll second that." Ayane opened another portal and motioned for everyone to jump through. Raimundo took one last look at the temple before following Ayane into the portal. Stepping out on the other side, he was relieved to find himself in the familiar courtyard of Master Monk Guan's temple. Making his way to the main hall, Raimundo and the others quickly found their way inside and found Master Monk Guan and Chase standing in the dinning room with a pile of worn books and ancient scrolls covering the long table.

"Raimundo." Guan looked over to the group and smiled as they poured in, taking up positions around the large table. "Welcome back Omi."

"I see you had some success after all." Chase looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Yes and no." Raimundo shook his head. "Alex is still under Tsu Lan's control."

"We must find a way to free him before Tsu Lan can enact his plan." Omi climbed onto the table so he could see everyone. "The reason Tsu Lan is after the Shen Gong Wu is because he plans to absorb their power."

Bob sat down on the edge of the table. "I can see how that's a problem but what does it have to do with Alex?"

"He is not only after Alex. He wants all of us, or at least our elemental powers. His goal is to steal the powers of all the Shen Gong Wu and our powers and put them, along with himself into a human body, probably mine or Alex's." Omi glanced at Bob for a second then tilted his head thoughtfully. "Naturally I can understand why he would choose me to be his host, after all I am truly amazing and the most handsome among us…"

"Omi," Raimundo interrupted. "Focus on the point."

"Why does he want our powers?" Kimiko asked.

"And why a human body?" Clay added. "That don' make a lick a sense."

"Actually it does." Chase set the scroll on the table. "After combining our resources, we've managed to find some information on our mystery destroyer."

"I thought ya said Dashi trashed it all." Ayane leaned forward in her chair.

"Most of it, but not all." Guan pulled a book out from under a small pile and held it out for everyone to see. "Another reason we had trouble finding anything useful was because we were looking in the wrong places. We all assumed the destroyer was a demon, but he's not."

Raimundo glanced at the book and saw that it was about Celtic legends. "He sure seemed like one to me. So what is he, an evil alien?"

"A fairy." Guan pointed to a picture of Tsu Lan towering over a fallen army.

Ayane stared at the warrior monk as an odd silence filled the room. "Are you a crazy person?"

"You can't mean an actual fairy." Kimiko suppressed a grin. "Like Tinkerbell?"

"In a manor of sorts," Guan stated. "Fairy is only one of many names his kind has gone by over the centuries. They have also been called Pixies, Dark Elves, the Fairfolk, and most recently the Faye."

Bob raised an eyebrow. "As in _A Mid Summers Night Dream_?"

"Indeed." Monk Guan replied.

"But why does Tsu Lan want a human body?" Omi sat down on top of the table.

"Because of the rules," Chase explained. "According to what we've learned, the high king of the Fairfolk forbid his kind from directly interfering with our realm. Tsu Lan eventually tired of taking orders and tried to usurp the king but failed. As a result, Tsu Lan was stripped of most of his powers and banished to live amongst mortals."

Clay tipped his hat back looking confused. "But if he can't interfere, how come nothin' stopped him from nearly destroyin' everythin' fifteen hundred years ago?"

"He's bending the rule without breaking it." Chase glanced at clay. "He is free to do anything a person born in this realm can do. My guess is he wants a human body so that he can permanently avoid the rule that limits his powers and by combining the powers of the Shen Gong Wu and your elemental powers with his own, he could become powerful enough to overthrow the Fairfolk."

"That would be bad, right?" Raimundo smirked, leaning against the table.

"So with none of these Faye guys to rein him in, Tsu Lan would be free to lay waste to everything?" Ayane pushed over a large pile of books to make her point. "So I guess the only question left is what his plans are for us."

"I am afraid I know the answer to that already," Omi said solemnly. "His only agenda for our world is the total extinction of the human race."


	6. Finding Alex

Disclaimer,

"Hello and welcome to the Catprah Meowfrey show, I'm your host with the most, Darth Maud-dib. I'd like to welcome all of you felines in the audience, and remind everyone that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I don't own it. Now as a special treat today, I want all you fine cats to look under your seat where you'll find a surprise gift. That's right, strapped to each of your seats in three pounds of the finest military explosives money can buy. Let's see what happens when I push this button on the detonator I have in my hand. Everybody say kaboom!"

A/N

I am considering continuing this story, so if you would like to see it continue let me know. If there is enough reader interest then I'll finish this one.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Finding Alex**

A fresh breeze blew over Master Monk Guan's temple, pushing thick clouds in front of the afternoon sun. Sitting on the roof of one of the outer structures, Ayane played her flute while thinking about Alex as well as Rin. She had left Bob and the monks shortly after breakfast to continue their research. They had spent the entire morning buried in books, trying to find more about Tsu Lan with little success. Over near the southern wall, a leopard jumping into the temple caught her attention. Assuming it belonged to chase, she watched it hurry around the various buildings before running out of sight.

Continuing her slow melody, Ayane closed her eyes allowing the cool breeze to wash over her face. Focusing on her song, she slowly forced the fear and loneliness that clung to her mind out through her flute. Picking up the tempo, she twisted her doubt into determination. She needed to be strong, she would be strong. No matter what the monks had planed or Tsu Lan thought he was going to do, she would save Alex. The sound of foot steps pulled her out of her thoughts. Recognizing the persons scent, she stopped playing her flute and opened her eyes. "What do ya want?"

"I did not mean to interrupt, but what is that song you were playing?" Omi walked over and stopped a few feet behind her.

"Cantata one forty, seventh movement." Ayane slipped the flute back into her sleeve. "It's by Bach."

"Well you play it very well."

"I had a good teacher." Ayane smiled, remembering the nights spent practicing with her mother as a child. "Ya come up here just ta ask me that?"

"No, Master Monk Guan wants everyone to meet him in the library."

"Finally," Ayane muttered as she stood up. Stepping over to the edge of the roof, she allowed herself to fall off and landed lightly on her feet with Omi dropping down next to her. Maneuvering between the buildings, Ayane followed the short monk into the main hall and through the corridors until they reached the library. Stepping over Dojo, who was asleep in the archway, she found that everyone was spread out around the room and joined Bob near the back.

"You okay?" Bob leaned over.

"I just needed some air," Ayane replied. "So what's going on?"

"I'll explain now that you're all here." Chase closed the book he was reading. "One of my jungle cats just returned from Tsu Lan's citadel to inform me about a ritual being set up as we speak."

"A ritual to absorb the power of the Wu, I'm guessing." Raimundo leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes," Guan replied from the other side of the table. "We can not allow this to happen. Before the ritual is started we will go take back the Shen Gong Wu and free Alex."

"What about Tsu Lan?" Omi asked.

Chase glanced over to Omi. "He'll have to wait until we can find a way to deal with him. The more important thing now is stopping him from becoming stronger."

Clay leaned against the table and looked at Chase. "That's all well an' good, but has anyone thought 'bout how we're s'pose to free Alex?"

"Why not just use the Ying or Yang Yo-Yo like you did with the runt?" Bob crossed his arms.

"I doubt that would work." Kimiko turned to face the back of the room.

"Why not?" Ayane let some of her frustration slip into her voice. "If it worked once, why not do it again?"

"Because Alex is evil." Kimiko glared at her. "Sending Omi to the Ying Yang world removed the evil chi that controlled him and he came back normal because he was _originally_ good. If we do the same thing to Alex, _all_ of his evil chi would get left behind and he would come out twice as good as he was evil." She paused cringing with a shiver. "He could end like Good Jack."

"Trust me, you don't want that." Raimundo shook his head.

"So we give him the Reversing Mirror," Ayane stated.

"That might make him even more evil than before." Kimiko leaned back against the wall.

"So how do we get him back to normal?" Bob asked.

"When I was under Tsu Lan's control I had no memory of myself or any of you." Omi glimpsed around the room. "It was only after the chains feel off that I regained my memory."

"In my experience, the key to resisting the influence of others is knowledge of ones self." Guan turned towards Ayane. "If Alex has been robbed of his memories then perhaps he need only be reminded of who he is. If forced to confront his past by someone he cares for, he may be able to free himself."

Ayane felt a slight smile spread across her face as a sense of hope returned. Turning towards Bob, she took her backpack from him and slipped on the Golden tiger Claws before opening a portal. "Well, what are ya clowns waiting for?"

"Come along Dojo." Master Monk Guan picked the sleeping dragon up and woke him while everyone started through the portal.

"What… I'm awake." Dojo's eye's darted around as he was carried through the portal. "Where're we going?"

Ayane rolled her eye's then followed the monks and Chase through the portal, emerging in front of a large palace standing on scorched dirt. "Nice place."

"As far as evil hideouts go, I've seen better." Raimundo shrugged. "So, was there a plan or were we just going to rush the place?"

"We need only draw our enemy's attention away from their task." Guan started towards the palace. "With their focus on us, you shall be free to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu."

"Any idea's as ta how I'm supposed ta get Alex ta remember me?" Ayane trailed behind the group as they slowly approached the structure.

"This will help with that." Chase turned to face Ayane with his hand held out, holding a small blue shimmering ball of light. "This is a modified version of my Heylin Memory Recall spell. _If_ you can handle this, then all you need do is hit Alex with it and you can steer his memories to the ones you want."

"I can handle anything you throw at me." A hint of anger swept through Ayane as she took the glowing ball. Surprised by the weight of the sphere, images of her time spent as a monk flashed through her mind, causing her to falter slightly. Breathing deeply, Ayane forced the memories back to the corners of her mind, focusing only on her task.

"You think we should ring the bell?" Kimiko asked.

"I do not think that will be necessary." Omi pointed forward just as a cloud of lavender smoke released a dozen familiar warriors.

"Insolent fools." Tsu Lan stepped onto the balcony the over looked the entrance. "You dare to defile my sanctum and interrupt my ascension to godhood."

"We heard you were having a party Tsu." Raimundo smirked. "I can call you Tsu right, although you look like a chuckles to me."

"Enough. I have no time for childish games, for the ceremony has already begun and in moments the power of your precious Shen Gong Wu will be mine." Tsu Lan waved his hand and Alex appeared in a beam of light, standing in front of the group. Turning briskly on his heels, Tsu Lan stepped back inside his citadel. "Herald, deal with these pitiable fools."

"Raimundo, you and the others go around to the right and take the Shen Gong Wu when you have a chance. Chase and I shall go to the left and deal with Tsu Lan." Guan waited for Raimundo's response before sprinting off with Chase and half of the lavenders warriors close behind.

"I will leave Alex to you." Omi smiled at Ayane before hurrying after his friends.

Bob stepped over to Ayane's side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm with you."

"Go with the monks and get the Wu." Ayane took a deep breath while shifting her gaze to Alex, who slowly began to stalk his way towards them. "I should be the one ta do this."

"If this memory thing don't work, then…"

"I know," Ayane cut off his protest already knowing what he was going to say. Neither of them had spoken of it aloud but deep down she knew that it might come down to a worst case scenario. She knew Alex better than anyone else and she knew that he would rather die than be forced to bend to the will of someone else. "One way or another this is gonna end by my hand."

Bob held his gaze on her for a long moment before finally nodding. Taking a few hesitant steps back, he turned and ran around the side of the building just as a burst of flames erupted along with the sound of battle. The sound of chains rustling caught her attention, causing Ayane to return her focus to Alex. Sprinting towards her, Alex lashed out with a string of punches.

"I'm not gonna fight ya." Holding on the shimmering ball with her right hand, Ayane swayed or ducked under his attacks before jumping back. "Ya have ta snap outta this." Dodging another hail of punches, she cartwheeled to the side then flipped back, but Alex matched her maneuver and scored with a harsh kick to the ribs. With the wind knocked out of her, she blocked a punch with her free hand only to have a fresh wave of pain delivered to her chin by an uppercut. Staggering back, she ducked under a strike from Alex, hopping to gain some distance but a sweep from Alex's back leg caught her ankle. Landing hard on her stomach, Ayane rolled to her side only to have another jolt of pain rack her body as Alex's foot slammed onto her chest.

"Alex please, ya can't let this happen. Ya promised you'd never let me be alone." Ayane looked up hopping to see some sign that Alex was there but her only response were a pair of glowing, hollow eyes and another kick to the ribs. Ignoring the pain, she kept her eyes locked on his as he grabbed her by the shirt with his other hand ready to strike. "I'm sorry Alex. Heylin Memory Recall." Thrusting her right hand upward, she drove the luminous orb into his forehead, causing it to burst in a flash of light.

(Some time ago…)

The sound of swords clashing echoed over a small village hidden at the edge of Greece. Thick clouds of smoke fill the night air while fires blazed across rooftops or blew out windows. A sense of panic flooded the once decorated streets. Villagers scurried out of the buildings or fled from the town square while the unknown invaders trampled over the hand made decorations that had fallen to the ground. Some of the villagers tried to fight back, grabbing pieces of wood or drawing the ceremonial knifes that hung on their hips, only to get pushed back by the invaders.

After what seemed like an eternity, an eerie quiet fell over the town and Alex found himself standing alone in the street with tears running down his young face. Too terrified to move, he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to find two of the attackers walking towards him. They each wore brown robes and carried a spear with a red string tied just below the tip.

"What should we do with him?" one man asked.

"Master told us to bring any survivors to the center of town." The second man stepped over to Alex and grabbed him by the arm. A fresh sense of terror gripped Alex as he was dragged through the burning ruins of his home. Finally reaching the town square, Alex froze at the sight of the gathered invaders standing around while the decorations his parents had said were in his honor burned around them. Glancing about, he tried desperately to locate his parents but all he could find were the cold stares of the assailants and the roaring fire.

A middle aged man in tan robes stormed over towards Alex then glared at the two that had brought him. "Is he the last?"

"Yes Master Chen Lao." The two men bowed then took a step back.

"Then we shall put an end to this now." Chen Lao frowned down at Alex with a fierce look in his eyes and drew the curved sword that hung on his back.

"No!" Another man stepped between Alex and Chen Lao. "There is no need for any more destruction, he is only a child."

"Look at his clothing, Huo. He wears the mark; we can not turn a blind eye to this." Chen Lao gestured towards Alex. "We don't know how far they got before we arrived. Let's just finish this now and be done with it."

"Did you not learn anything about compassion during your studies? This child is no more than five years old; he is no threat to anyone. Besides, have you forgotten why we came here in the first place? He is of the chosen ones, one of the elemental dragons."

"And you would take him with us knowing what was intended for him?" Chen Lao lowered his sword. "This is your quest, so do as you will, but nothing good will come from this."

"We shall see." Huo turned to face Alex and knelt down in front of him. "Do not be afraid young one; I am going to take you someplace safe."

Not knowing what else to do, Alex followed the monk as he rose and made his way down the streets. Walking behind the monk, Alex felt a cool breeze blow over his face and looked up see the fires blow out an instant before the village and monks vanished into darkness.

_Ya have ta remember who ya are; remember Rin and what she taught you._

Vaguely recognizing the muffled voice, Alex felt an odd weight around his wrists that pulled him down into the darkness. Falling through what appeared to be a puddle, he found himself sitting on the roof of the temple, now six years older and wearing the red and white robes of a monk.

Letting the warm breeze wash over him, Alex looked over the temple while trying to push his anger aside. Glaring down at the courtyard, he spotted Master Huo putting out some of the lights as everyone else settled in for the night. Sanzo eventually joined the old monk, wearing the same aggravating smile he had since Alex first met the Dragon of Light. Alex felt his eye twitch as he watched the two stroll back inside, remembering Master Huo's constant badgering.

More and more each day Master Huo would say the same thing, "Why can't you follow orders like Sanzo? When will you learn to be more dependable like Sanzo? If you want to be a great warrior then you need to be more like Sanzo." Everyday now, Master Huo or Chen Lao would look down at Alex or criticize him for not being a brown nosing sycophant like their precious Sanzo.

"Why should I be like him anyway?" Alex thought aloud. "I've proven I'm twice the fighter he is. I'm the one who defeated Dao Sha, and my element is just as strong as his."

"I say stronger."

Startled by the voice, Alex spun around to find a woman wearing a black dress with long dark green hair smiling behind him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rin, Rin Anor and I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want?" Alex looked at her suspiciously.

"I wanted to meet you and thank you." Rin lightly stepped over to him and sat down.

"For what?"

"I was a prisoner of Dao Sha and the bone men when you defeated him. I was impressed so I thought I'd come to meet you myself."

Alex sat down in front of her. "You were the one who helped that one monk in the tower, that Fung guy."

"So, I hear you're on your way to becoming a great warrior." Rin smiled again.

"I'm going to be the greatest warrior since Master Monk Guan."

"I can help you become stronger if you'd like. It's the least I can do considering the help you gave me." Rin leaned closer as she was whispering a secret. "I can teach you ways to manipulate your chi, show you how to put more power into your element until the skies are split by the lightning you command."

"I can learn that kind of power?"

"Not from the Xiaolin. I'm sure you've notice how they like to keep secrets and whisper behind the backs of their allies."

Alex glared down at the building that Master Huo had entered, recalling some of the conversations he had with Master Chen Lao. "They think I was too young to remember what happened to my parents, but I know what happened to my village."

"I've heard rumors about what they did to you, and for what it's worth I'm sorry. I know first hand what it's like to be betrayed by the Xiaolin." Rin's voice took on a bitter tone.

"What do you mean? I've heard a little about some of the things you've helped the Xiaolin do and some of it was pretty amazing. You're kinda like a hero."

"Unfortunately that's not a sentiment shared by many," Rin laughed. She began to explain the circumstances that led to her falling out with the Xiaolin and Fung. Surprised by everything she had told him, a part of Alex began to wonder what Master Huo and the other monks would do to him when they couldn't find a use for him anymore.

"They tried to kill you?" Alex glanced over to the side after Rin had finished her story, surprised to see the sun beginning to rise. "Why?"

"Because they're afraid of how my powers have grown, they know they can't simply bend me to there will and control me so they want to destroy me. You should be careful as well Alex, I see you becoming the greatest of the Dragons in training, but in time you may find yourself in a similar position as me." Rin rose to her feet and turned towards the rising sun. "I should get going; we've been up here for hours now."

"You're leaving?" Alex stood up.

"I don't want you get into any trouble if you're seen with me so it's best if I go now, but I can come back tonight if you want." Rin smiled at Alex. "You and I are kindred spirits. We both know how the Xiaolin use their holier than thou attitude to justify whatever they do, and I would like us to become friends."

"So would I." Alex smiled as Rin floated off into the distance. Feeling a comfortable breeze, he turned and hopped off the side of the roof only to land in a shimmering pool of darkness.

A sense of panic rose in Alex as his eyes darted from left to right while the temple melted away. The sound of a deep voice laughing echoed in his ears while the cold weight around his wrists threatened to pull him back down into the dark. Struggling against the pull of the dark, he felt a familiar presence but couldn't remember who it was.

_Remember your promise; ya said ya would never let me be alone again. _struggling to recognize the owner of the voice, Alex felt himself morph back to his regular age while the darkness that surrounded him pulled back to reveal a child version of himself talking to an unknown person.

"Why are you crying?" the young Alexander asked.

"I don't like it here," the familiar person replied in a girl's voice. "I don't wanna be alone."

Pulling against the weight and the laughter, Alex reached towards the scene playing before him. As he fought to move forward, he felt a growing sense of clarity the closer he got to the girl.

"You don't have to be scared, I'll keep you company while you're here," Alexander replied.

"You will?" The girl sniffled.

"I don't like it here either, that's why I'm going to become the strongest fighter in the world. I'll be free do whatever I want. You can come with me if you want, then neither one of us ever has to be lonely again." The young Alexander reached down and kissed the girls hand.

The closer Alex got to the girl the more the darkness tried to swallow the image from his past. A sheering pain raced through his body while the familiar voice rang in his ears. Ignoring the pain, Alex continued to pull towards the girl, recognizing the color of her hair and her playful smile. Pushing the laughter out of his mind, he focused on the voice calling out to him, calling every ounce of strength he had until he finally reached the girl. A bolt of white hot lightning struck the ground around Alex and Ayane, forming a wall that quickly drove the darkness back.

(Now…)

Letting out a cry of pain and furry, Alex dropped to his knees as his body crackled with electricity while the cold steel chains around his wrist cracked and shattered. Breathing heavily, his vision slowly began to clear and he found Ayane sitting in front of him with tears running down her face. "Ayane…"

"Alex?" Ayane stared deep into his eyes, clearly surprised to hear his voice.

"I… I'm so sorry." Alex shook his head as his memory of the last few days returned. He looked back to Ayane and started to speak when she pounced on top of him wrapped her arm around him like an anaconda.

"You're back." Ayane squeezed him tighter.

Alex returned her embrace as she struggled to stop crying. "I'll never leave you alone."

"Promise?" Ayane finally regained her composure after a few minutes.

"Cross my heart and wish me dead, stick a train spike through my head." Alex smiled at her, remembering the promise he made to her a as kid. "How about we go and get some revenge?"

"Let's," Ayane replied with a angry grin. "Ya sure you're up for a fight?"

"Oh yeah I'm up for it, besides we can't let Tsu Lan complete his plan and we got to help the others." Alex took Ayane's hand then turned and sprinted towards the side of the citadel.

"Ya mean Chase and the monks?"

"Not them. I'll explain everything later," Alex said recalling some of the things he had learned while under Tsu Lan's spell. Sprinting around the side of the building the duo skidded to halt just as a lavender warrior flew over head. The large quad was swarming with activity while Dojo hid behind one of several stone pillars with Celtic carvings that surrounded an ancient looking alter. The Shen Gong Wu floated over the stone alter while Dai Gui chanted in Hindu with his hands towards the Wu. Clay and Kimiko were the closest to the alter, each using their elements to fight off their attackers. Raimundo was near the back wall fighting side by side with Omi, while Bob used his Wudai weapon to fight through a group rushing towards him. To the left, Alex saw Master Monk Guan and Chase fighting their way towards Tsu Lan, who watched everything with an amused smirk.

"Look's like Dai Gui is casting his spell." Ayane glanced at Alex.

"Not for long." Alex smirked. Catching a nod from Ayane, the two of them sprinted forward and leapt high into the air. Moving in unison, they each flipped in mid air, building up their chi then shot down towards Dai Gui.

"Striking Hawks!" They both landed hard, cracking the smooth stone beneath them and forced the sorcerer to jump back. Driving their fists into the ground the duo combined their chi and a massive swarm of jade hawks appeared over the quad, each crackling with electricity. The swarm circled around them before spreading out through the crowd, crashing through any lavender flunky caught in their path and exploding an instant before a thick bolt of lightning shot from one hawk to another, frying them instantly.

"Nice move." Clay stepped over to Ayane as the last warrior turned to dust.

"We were hopping ta save that one ta use on you," Ayane replied between breaths. Alex felt a slight grin spread over his face as he glanced over the results of their attack. It had worked better than he thought it would have but that particular move always took a lot of energy.

"How dare you betray your lord and master." Tsu Lan glared angrily at Alex.

"Sorry but I don't much like it when chumps screw with my head." Alex clenched a fist while electricity crackled around him. Holding out his right hand, he smirked as a lightning rained from above, striking the alter and splitting it down the middle. "Look's like you won't be using that to absorb the Wu."

"You try my patience delaying the inevitable," Tsu Lan growled, clearly annoyed.

"We have a knack for that," Raimundo laughed.

"No longer." Tsu Lan waved his hand and a large porcelain jar formed in Dai Gui's hands. "I tire of these insects, remove their powers and destroy them."

"I will not allow you to do so." Guan lunged forward to attack Tsu Lan only to be blocked. Chase leapt over Guan and caught Tsu Lan on the jaw with a side kick. Using the distraction, Guan drove both of his fists into the large titan's gut then spun and delivered a high roundhouse kick. Staggering back a few steps, Tsu Lan's eyes flared just before he thrust his palm towards Guan and a pulse of energy sent him flying back into Chase as he rushed forwards.

"Your time is at an end." Dai Gui removed the lid from the jar with a laugh while seven azure spheres of light floated out then shot towards the young dragons.

Each orb of light seemed to lock on to one of the dragons as they all began to evade. Rolling under an orb, Alex noticed it curve around a pillar to fly back towards him while Ayane cartwheeled or flipped to avoid hers. Swaying to avoid its second pass, Alex then darted behind a pillar before leaping to the side. Clay stomped his foot on the ground causing a thin sheet of rock to rise up as shield but the orb sped around the obstacle and passed through his chest. Now pulsing, the orb quickly flew back into jar. Sprinting passed Omi, Alex flipped over the orb chasing him, only to land in front of a cloud of smoke and catch a lavender foot to the face.

Falling hard on his back, Alex tried to roll to the side but the orb flew into his chest, causing a chill to wash over him as the now pulsing orb returned to its jar. Looking up, he watched as Ayane fought off one of the warriors only to get hit by her orb. Raimundo and others were in similar situations, either trying to evade their orb only to get blindsided or distracted by an attacker and hit from behind. In a matter of seconds all of the orbs had returned to the jar.

"You're gonna pay for that." Kimiko held her hand as if she were going to throw a fireball but nothing happened. "What gives?"

"You precious elemental powers are here." Dai Gui held up the jar with a cold smile on his face. "Waiting for my master to absorb them and there is nothing you brats can do about it."

"Maybe they can't, but I can." Dojo sprang out from his hiding place and coiled around Dai Gui's head. The sorcerer clawed at Dojo, trying to rip him off when he slid down and bit the hand holding the jar. Dai Gui cried out in pain and staggered back while Dojo snatched the jar from him. "Anyone want their powers back?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Raimundo ducked under a kick from a warrior, but moved sluggishly as he joined Omi.

Reaching into the jar, Dojo pulled out two of the pulsing orbs and looked at each of them. "Which one is which?"

"Hurry it up you blasted gecko." Alex scrambled to his feet feeling weaker than normal and punched one of the goons while Ayane kicked another before they joined Omi and Raimundo by Dojo.

"Alright, alright." Dojo tossed an orb to each of them. Catching the orb with his right hand, Alex felt some of his strength return as the orb disappeared, but a jet of smoke sent the four fighters sailing back.

"Be gone vermin." Dai Gui grabbed Dojo and flung him at Guan before picking up the jar and returning the lid.

Scrambling to his feet Alex thrust his hand forward intending to unleash a blast of lightning but nothing happened. "What the?"

"Your usefulness is at its end." Tsu Lan sauntered into the center of the quad with glowing eyes. "Impressive you have been considering how you faired, but by my hand you'll be ensnared." A rotating lavender cube formed in front of him floating in mid air while a bright light streaked from the center. The light raced across the courtyard leaving a glowing trail behind as it passed through Clay, Bob, and Kimiko. An instant later the light retracted, pulling each of them into the cube.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo started towards Tsu Lan but Omi pulled him to the ground as another beam shot passed them.

"Do not fear; you shall soon join your friends in the confines of my prison." Tsu Lan grabbed the cube with one massive hand and pointed it towards the young monks.

"Unlikely." Chase darted passed the titan and stopped in front of Alex and the others. Just as another beam shot forwards, Chase grabbed one of the lavender warriors and used him as a shield.

Master Monk Guan flipped over Tsu Lan and landed next to Chase with Dojo clinging to his arm. "This battle is lost to us. We must fall back for now."

"What about Kimiko and Clay?" Raimundo climbed to his feet.

Guan shook his head. "There is nothing we do for them at the moment."

"Master Monk Guan is right." Omi motioned towards Tsu Lan as Dai Gui stepped over to his side and a fresh swarm of warriors appeared. "If we stay any longer we will only be captured ourselves."

"We can't leave yet, there's still something you don't know." Alex stared at the forces gathered in front of him wanting to fight till the end, but deep down he knew that without their powers they didn't stand a chance.

Looking from Alex to Guan then to Tsu Lan, Ayane slipped the tiger claws over her right hand and opened a portal behind her. "I'm thinking discretion is the smarter part of valor here."

"Flee while you can vermin." Tsu Lan laughed. "For you may have delayed my absorbing the power of the Shen Gong Wu, but soon the world will tremble and prostrate itself at the feet of its supreme ruler."

"This isn't over, we'll be back to free our friends." Raimundo glared at Tsu Lan for a moment before finally jumping through the portal followed by Chase, Guan, and Dojo.

"Count on it." Alex turned towards the portal and jumped through with Ayane. Passing through the portal, they stumbled out a second before it closed and found themselves in the courtyard of Guan's temple.

"We got to go back for Kimiko and the others." Raimundo stepped over to Guan.

"We will," Guan replied. "But first we need to find a way to weaken Tsu Lan."

"How, he seemed pretty untouchable ta me." Ayane returned the claws to her backpack.

"He is not invincible," Chase stated plainly. "I believe with a little training, Guan and I can deal with him. It's Dai Gui that posses a problem but in the shape you four are in, you're no match for him."

"Speaking of which, why don't we have our powers?" Alex held up his hand trying to get a crackle electricity to form.

Omi stepped to the front of the group with a odd look on his face while staring at his hand. "I believe I may have the answer." He put his index fingers together then slowly pulled them apart. As they separated, a small bolt of lightning jumped from one finger to the other.

"That was weird." Raimundo shook his head. "Here's something else that's weird. Has the air around here always been this crisp?"

"What do you mean?" Guan asked.

"I mean I can smell everything around here." Raimundo glanced around. "I smell each of you, I can hear bird's way off in the distance, and I can see better than I ever could before."

Ayane stepped over to Raimundo and looked him over as an irritated look washed over her. "Ya got my powers. Give 'em back." She pushed Raimundo and a small breeze blew over the courtyard. Clearly surprised, she turned to the side and swiped her arm, causing another small gust of wind. "That little gecko gave us the wrong elements."

"What?" Dojo glanced around nervously as everyone turned to face him. "It's not my fault, it's not like those orbs were labeled wind or fire. At least I was kinda close."

"So what, that mean I got water." Alex let his frustration slip into his voice, wishing he could blast the lizard. "I'm the Dragon of Water now? What am I suppose to do with water, splash people?"

"In your current condition you're all too weak to be of any use." Chase crossed his arms.

"How's that? If I can use my element, then I can certainly use the melon heads." Alex glared at Chase.

Guan shook his head then glanced over to Alex. "Using a different element will prove more difficult than you think. You'll find that different elements require a different mind set."

"What would you have us do then?" Omi asked.

"The answer is simple." Chase smirked. "We'll just have to restart your training from the beginning and teach you to use your new elements."

"Oh joy," Ayane mumbled dryly.

"Not to state the obvious but if we're fooling around training, wont Tsu Lan just absorb the Wu?" Raimundo glanced around at everyone.

"That might be hard without these." Dojo stuck his hand into his ear and pulled out a small object. He then whipped out the Changing Chopsticks and activated them, causing the object in his other hand to grow into a large bag. Opening the bag with a grin, he looked up at the group. "While Tsu Lan and Dai Gui were fighting with you guys, I used the Shroud of Shadows and the Changing Chopsticks to grab the Wu."

"Great, today wasn't a total failure." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"With his plans foiled for the time being, we are free to find a way to deal with him as well as rebuild your strength," Guan stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah well we still gotta find a way to free Bob and Rin." Alex forced his anger to the back of his mind.

"What do you mean?" Ayane glanced at Alex. "Rin is gone, isn't she?"

"She's alive." Alex held her gaze for a moment then turned towards the monks. "So are Fung and Wuya. While I was under Tsu Lan's control, I saw them inside his throne room, trapped in one of those floating cubes."

"Then I suggest we get to work." Chase smirked again, before walking passed Guan. An uneasy sense of dread crept through Alex as he watched Chase enter the main hall followed Master Monk Guan, Raimundo, and Omi. Catching a similar look of doubt and apprehension from Ayane, Alex sighed deeply before starting towards the hall. Laughing slightly to himself, he couldn't help but wonder how they ended up working with their greatest enemies or what would happen next.


End file.
